Product of True Love
by Juliebug45
Summary: ""Emma stared at the pregnancy test in her hands confused and happy all at once. How could she be pregnant she was married to Regina and the only person that she loved was the brunette? Emma's face contorted into excitement and anxiety, "how am I supposed to tell Regina this?" " DISCLAIMER* This is my second story so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Emma stared at the pregnancy test in her hands confused and happy all at once. How could she be pregnant she was married to Regina and the only person that she loved was the brunette? Emma's face contorted into excitement and anxiety, "how am I supposed to tell Regina this?"

Regina knocked on the bathroom door, "dear are you okay?" Emma heard the door knob trying to turn but thankfully the door was locked so she had enough time to get her bearings together, "yeah just give me a minute." Emma turned and looked in the mirror she couldn't have been more than two months by the way her stomach was barely protruding.

She was so happy that she was pregnant because it meant that her and Regina could get a second chance at being mothers not that they were replacing Henry; but she had missed out on so many mommy moments. Emma sighed as she placed her hand on her stomach and instantly felt so much love for her baby. She had to tell Regina she couldn't keep things a secret from that woman especially about their baby growing inside of her.

Emma walked out of the restroom and saw that Regina was waiting for her with worry etched into her face, "Emma what's wrong? Are you sick you look pale?" Emma walked in front of Regina and protectively rested her hand on her abdomen, "Regina… I'm pregnant."

Regina was confused, "how could this be? Was Emma sleeping around with someone else?" Anger flashed in Regina's eyes as she yelled at her wife, "How could you Emma? Who is the father is he that much better to sleep with than me? Shouldn't you be telling him you're pregnant instead of me because this baby can't be mine?!"

Emma was choking back sobs as she looked at her wife and her own anger began to rise, "Damn it Regina! The only person that I have slept with has been you, I don't know how I am pregnant because the only one that I love is you; but if you don't want to have anything to do with me or the baby than fine!" And before Regina could even chase after Emma, the blonde was already out the door getting into her yellow bug.

Regina let her tears fall down her face she needed to call Gold because deep down she knew that Emma wasn't lying and that scared her. Gold picked up the phone way too fast almost as if he was expecting her call, "well how may I help you your majesty?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I need to ask you something. Emma is pregnant." The imp let out a creepy gleeful laugh, "ah yes true loves baby. It seems that the product of true love runs in Emma's family. If you're wondering if the baby is yours well than you are correct. Anything is possible with your true love dearie especially with the magic Emma processes." Regina felt guilt fill her heart, "I need to find Emma." Gold's voice lowered in a warning voice, "Well you better hurry dearie because Emma is about to leave Storybrooke." And with that the phone went dead as the mayor jumped into her car as a sickening feeling overcame her.

* * *

Emma was crying as she drove through Storybrooke, "stupid hormones! Why couldn't Regina believe her; if Regina didn't want this baby well than she didn't have to because she was going to raise her baby?" Just as Emma was about to pass through the border a deer jumped in front of her car and caused the blonde to swerve into a tree. What Emma didn't know was that Regina was right behind her and had seen the whole accident before her very eyes.

Regina let out a strangled cry as she quickly got out of her car and ran over to the yellow bug that was so damaged and wrecked. What she saw broke her heart, Emma was bleeding from her head but what broke her heart was where her wife's hands were. The blonde had managed to wrap both of her arms around her small abdomen in an effort to protect their baby… the baby that Regina was too naïve to believe was her baby. "Emma, can you hear me? Please open your eyes I believe you now and I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you." Tears were falling down her face as she heard sirens making their way to the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina held on tightly to Emma's hand as they rushed into the ER, Dr. Whale was waiting at the entrance of the hospital. He took Regina to the side to find out what happened as his team of doctors and nurses were busy checking the blonde's vitals and heart rate. "Regina, what happened?"

Regina looked over at Emma and then at Dr. Whale as tears fell from her eyes, "Emma and I had a misunderstanding this morning when she told me that she was pregnant with my child. I didn't believe her at first until I talked to Gold. Emma was going to leave Storybrooke but a stupid deer got in front of her car…" Regina couldn't finish as she started to sob. Dr. Whale understood what had happened, "Regina. I need to go check on Emma and see what the damage is; but more importantly I need to check on the baby. I need you to go wait in the waiting room so I can do my job. I will take care of her.

Regina was hesitant but she placed a kiss on the blonde's bloody forehead and whispered in her ear, "find your way back to us," and walked out into the waiting room. Emma's parents as well as Henry were all in the waiting room nervously waiting on any kind of news concerning the blonde. Regina decided it was best not to tell them about the baby until Emma was ready to tell them; not only that but Regina didn't want to get their hopes up if something bad happened to the baby.

Hours passed and finally Dr. Whale came into the waiting room and asked to speak to Regina privately when Mary Margaret jumped out of her chair, "I'm her mother I should know what is going on too. What don't you want us to know?" Dr. Whale wasn't surprised at all by the pixie haired woman's tone and actions and replied calmly, "Regina is Emma's emergency contact so I will be telling only Regina the details to Emma's case and if she wishes to tell you what I have told her well by then by all means she can. Now Regina can you come out into the hall with me?"

Regina was nervous at what Whale was going to reveal to her, "What is it?" Dr. Whale's face remained unchanged and was emotionless, "Emma has had a slight concussion but she is still unconscious and we think that she will wake up in a few hours but it's not for sure. We want to keep her here over night so that we can keep an eye on her."

Regina let out a sigh of relief until she remembered that Emma was pregnant and again she held her breath, "What about the baby?" Whale for the first time gave a reassuring smile at the mayor, "the babies are fine. The ultrasound looked great and their heartbeats are strong and healthy." Regina was so happy and confused, "Did you just say babies as in more than one?" He just nodded his head, "yes, congrats you and Emma are expecting twins. She is about 10 weeks pregnant and I have prescribed her prenatal vitamins and I have already scheduled her 3 month appointment." Regina was beyond excited, "can I go see her?"

Regina walked into Emma's hospital room and sat down in the chair next to her wife's bed. Her ears perked up as she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. She looked up and saw on one of the heart monitors that it was actually their babies' heart beats and Whale was right they were so strong just like both their mothers.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's barely bulging abdomen and sobbed. She had almost lost out on their lives just because she was stupid and was too afraid to believe Emma. She would prove it to her wife that she believed and she was going to love these babies as much as she loved Henry and that was a lot of love.

Regina walked out into the waiting room where the rest of the family was waiting, "You can go and see her. She is still not awake but she will be okay. She had a slight concussion and she will be staying here over night so that they can keep an eye on her." Mary Margaret nearly ran into Emma's hospital room with Henry. Regina turned and looked at David with pleading eyes, "David do you think that Henry can stay with you tonight and if you can take him to school tomorrow? I want to stay here with Emma tonight and tomorrow look after her at home."

David could see how worried his daughter in-law was and gently nodded his head in understanding, "of course we will. Just take care of our daughter is all we ask and we know you will because you love her so much."

Mary Margaret immediately heard the baby heartbeats and her heart filled with so much joy but she didn't want to question it; today was already so hectic she didn't want to stress Regina out with too many questions so she just encouraged her daughter to wake up. A nurse walked into the room signaling them to leave that visiting hours were over as she pulled out a small cot and placed it right by the blonde's hospital bed. They all said their goodbyes and left the hospital as Regina got situated hoping that her wife would wake up soon.

It was about 2a.m. when Emma's eyes slowly started to open and slowly her vision became clearer and her ears picked up the sound of a machine beeping quite annoyingly; as she realized where she was she felt fear for her baby and she nearly jumped out of the bed as sobs shook through her body. Regina quickly ran over to her wife and wrapped the blonde in her arms.

Emma grabbed her abdomen and started to sob, "My baby what happened to my baby?!"

* * *

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews and for following my story. I want to follow Emma and Regina's journey as they are getting ready to become mothers again, and their family is about to get bigger and more interesting. I want to apologize for the first chapter being so short but sometimes I think short is enough to make the reader want more and it adds more suspense. I try to update my stories weekly and sometimes I update every other day. Thank you again for reading my story and for reviewing. Your words really do encourage me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tightened her grasp around the blonde as she whispered comforting words to the blonde, "shhhh Emma it's alright and the babies are okay. You need to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Her wife slowly calmed down and nodded her head in understanding, "shhhh you're alright and so are the babies." Emma lifted her head as glossy hazel eyes met chocolate brown eyes as she let out a shaky breath, "You believe me? I didn't sleep with anyone but you. I love you Regina." The blonde began to sob as Regina brought Emma closer to her and their lips came together in a passionate kiss as their love began the healing process. They finally pulled apart as the brunette looked deep in her wife's eyes, "I do believe you and I'm so sorry that I didn't believe and I'm sorry for the things that I said to you. I want to be a mom to our babies and take care of them with you; and Emma dear I am so happy that you are pregnant."

Emma was moved by Regina's words as her stupid hormones had her crying tears of happiness, "Gina you said babies?" Regina's smile got even bigger as she gently leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's still small abdomen and then looked at Emma, "dear we are having twins." And with that the two woman kissed and they knew that things were about to get interesting.

A light knocking came from the door as they both pulled away from each other as Dr. Whale walked in, "ah Emma so glad to see that you are awake. You had a concussion from hitting your head on the steering wheel. Your babies according to the ultrasound and heart monitor seem to be fine and growing strong. We can release you today and I have already told Regina what you need to do to take care of yourself as I know that Regina will probably be overprotective of you." Regina gave Whale a warning look as Emma laughed at the truthfulness of her wife.

Whale left the room as Regina helped the blonde get more comfortable and then sat down next to her wife, "I'm sure your mom knows that you are pregnant when do you want to tell them? We can't keep it from them forever." Emma looked at Regina confused and shocked but not angry, "you didn't tell them I was pregnant? And you're right we can't keep this from them any longer we need to tell them. Maybe tonight we can have dinner all together and we can announce it… together."

Regina just smiled, "I wanted you to share in the happiness that the family would feel at the news of new babies, so I figured it would be best to wait until you were awake and ready. Yes dear we can have dinner tonight but you are not going to help in the kitchen you are going to rest upstairs as soon as you get out of this dreadful place of a hospital." The blonde let out a laugh as she gave her wife a sarcastic look, "and so the overprotectiveness begins."

Emma was released from the hospital and Regina was driving home when they passed by a store that was for children and pregnant woman, "Regina can we go to that store I want to get some new outfits and maybe get some things for the nursery." Regina just smiled and turner around and pulled into the department store parking lot. She only ever came in this store when Henry needed new clothes or wanted a new toy; but now she had a feeling that she would be coming here often. "Regina, why don't we tell the family about the babies in a unique way?" Regina gave Emma a confused look, "What do you mean dear?"

Emma just smiled and pulled a blue t-shirt off of a hanger that said in big bold letters 'Big Brother', "What do you say we give them each a gift that will hint to them that we are expecting?" The brunette nodded in understanding as a pink sparkly gown dress fit for a 3 month old baby caught her eyes, "How's this for Snow? She always says she wished that she could have dressed you up."

Emma could feel tears trickle down her face as she gently touched the pink fabric, "it's perfect and mom will love it." Emma walked over to the toys and instantly laughed aloud when she found a wooden play sword, "dad will love this. Even if we have girls they can be a warrior princess." Regina just rolled her eyes, "just like you dear."

The blonde made her way towards the maternity clothes and picked up a few casual yet surprisingly cute and feminine outfits that she could grow into as the pregnancy progressed. A few dresses caught her eyes and that was off for her because she was a skinny jeans kind of girl. Regina looked at her confused, "are you feeling okay dear, because I have never seen you really buy dresses before. It was a hassle making you wear a wedding dress for our own wedding; but you choosing to wear one, is quite different."

Emma just laughed as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I think I am carrying a girl because I don't know why but I just out of nowhere like girly things and girly colors." She went into the dressing room and put on a casual pink dress that came a little above her knees and showed off her cute little bump but yet didn't make it too obvious. Her whole face was glowing and when she walked out Regina was staring at Emma in awe at how beautiful her wife was. "I could get used to this." The blonde blushed and then went and kissed the mayor on the lips. "I know what I'm wearing tonight."

They paid for the items and made it back to their home as Emma made her way to the living room couch she remembered that her mom was probably worried about her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialed snow's number and her mom answered right away, "Hey mom…" Emma couldn't even get her whole sentence out before her mom was asking all kinds of questions and practically crying in the phone, "oh god Emma are you okay? Are you in the hospital still; do you want us to come by and take you home?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma just laughed into the phone, "mom I'm fine I'm already home and Regina has me taking it easy. She won't even let me go to the bathroom alone." Emma could hear her mom let out a sigh of relief, "oh Emma I'm so glad that you are okay. Everyone was so worried about you. How do you feel do you need anything?" The blonde rolled her eyes at how overprotective everyone was being, "I feel fine mom. I don't need anything but I'm calling to ask if you, dad, and Henry can all come over for dinner tonight at 7:00?"

Snow knew deep in her heart that tonight her daughter was going to tell them about the baby but she didn't want her daughter to know that she already knew. Her voice did a horrible job at hiding her excitement. "Yes! I mean yes we will be there." Her mom's answer was way too excited either her mom really liked Regina's cooking which what was there not to like; or her mom somehow knew she was pregnant. "Oh okay see you tonight. Bye."

* * *

The phone clicked shut as she could hear her wife clanking dishes in the kitchen. Emma felt so tired and sleepy so she just stretched out on the couch and let sleep overtake her body. It was 5 o'clock and Emma was still asleep and Regina felt bad for waking up her tired wife but they needed to get dressed and get the gifts ready. The brunette's voice became gentle much like when she used to wake Henry up for school, "Dear you need to wake up. We need to get dressed."

The blonde stirred as she sat up way too fast and instantly regretted it because she felt very dizzy and confused. Her wife gently helped her sit up and catch her balance, "Whoa take it easy." Emma rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms and legs. "Sorry I didn't mean to sleep that long. Let's go get dressed I'm excited for tonight."

Regina decided to just dress casual and comfortable and let her wife's beauty be the spotlight. She put on a simple button up white shirt and her best and expensive blue jeans that Emma loved when she wore them. She fixed her hair and makeup and then put on her black stiletto heels and waited for Emma to come out of the bathroom and when she did Regina was speechless.

Emma had on the pink dress that they had purchased earlier and she had her golden blonde hair in loose curls, as Regina looked down she noticed that the blond was wearing pink stilettos. Emma blushed "How do I look? I didn't put any makeup on because I didn't want it to be too much." Regina didn't say anything she just took the blonde in her arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart reluctantly when they heard the doorbell ring.

Emma was the first to be downstairs as she quickly opened the door for her family. Everyone stared at the beautiful blonde with confusion and awe. David just laughed, "I thought this was casual night?" Everyone laughed as they hugged and made their way into the beautiful and warm mansion.

Mary Margaret turned and looked at Emma and she noticed her daughter was glowing and looked so happy, she was definitely pregnant; and that made her so happy because she and David couldn't get pregnant because of some health issues but just because she couldn't experience another pregnancy for herself, she would still be able to walk through it with her daughter.

The thought of holding a baby in her arms just made her heart feel warm. Emma looked at her mom and laughed, "Are you going to stop staring at me or are you going to come eat dinner." Regina felt excited and nervous as their dinner was coming to an end as everyone was finishing their desserts. Emma sent a look over to her wife letting her know that it was time. The brunette got out of her chair and went and grabbed the gifts and came back into the dining room. David was confused, "whose birthday did I forget?"

Regina and Emma both laughed, "It's not anyone's birthday these are for you. It's part of an even bigger surprise."

Emma handed Henry the first present as he franticly pulled out the blue shirt and his eyes got big when he realized what the shirt read in big letters. "Why does it say big brother on it?" Everyone smiled as Regina handed her mother in-law the next gift. Mary Margaret gasped when she saw the small pink dress she could already see herself dressing up the baby in this dress. "It's beautiful."

Finally Emma handed the last gift to her dad, he laughed when he pulled out the wooden toy sword. Emma just smiled at her family, "Can anyone guess what the big surprise it?" Snow got out of her chair and hugged her daughter, "You're pregnant!" Everyone hugged and said their congratulations. Regina cleared her throat as she held her wife's hand, "there's more." The room got quiet as tears of happiness and joy both fell from the two women's cheeks, "We're having twins!"

There was so much love in that moment as everyone was excited and happy. Henry instantly changed into his blue shirt, "I'm going to wear this to school tomorrow."

Everyone knew that both mother and daughter wanted to talk alone so everyone else found something to do. David went into the kitchen and began to wash dishes and clean while Regina went upstairs to help Henry with his homework and tuck him into bed. Emma took off her shoes and sat on the couch next to her mom and they both sat and looked at each other both wearing the same kind of happiness.

* * *

**Thank you again for the many reviews they make me so happy and they give me the encouragement to continue this story. Thank you for your encouragement; it makes me so happy that you like my story. This is just the beginning.**


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and it was Emma's fourth month in her pregnancy and they were so happy because today they were going to go for an appointment and they were going to get to see their babies on the ultrasound. Emma was glowing and the whole town was excited for the mayor and the Sheriff; several people were already making things for the babies.

The blonde was pretty sure that her mom was going to buy everything out of the baby stores but it was okay she didn't mind, at least they were going to be good on diapers for the next 10 years.

Regina walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips, Emma pulled away when she felt a small bump inside of her, "Whoa!" The brunette's face was confused and afraid as her overprotectiveness kicked in, "Emma! What is it? What's wrong?" Emma just laughed as she knew exactly what it was and placed her wife's hand on her bulging stomach, "They're kicking."

A big smiled grew on the mayors face as she felt small movements underneath her hands. Regina was amazed and in awe as her eyes met with hazel eyes in a beautiful understanding and love. "Gina we need to leave or else we are going to be late for the appointment."

* * *

They made it just in time as Emma's name was being called. The blonde was excited and nervous all at the same time and she was sure that her wife felt the same way. Dr. Whale walked into the room and began to ask Emma questions about her symptoms and her pregnancy in general. "Alright let's take a look at these babies and if we are lucky we will be able to see their gender. Do you want to know what the gender?"

The brunette looked at her wife expectantly she hated waiting and she hated not knowing how to decorate the nursery; luckily the blonde was the same way. Emma smiled and nodded her head, "We want to know what the genders are."

Emma got on the bed and pulled up her shirt just above her bump as Dr. Whale put the gel on her stomach and turned the ultrasound on. Regina took her wife's hand as the room grew quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the steady beating of two heartbeats. It was like music to their ears as they both let out a gasp at the first sight of their babies on the screen; they were so little and it was so beautiful. "They are beautiful"

Emma smiled at Regina who had happy tears streaming down her cheeks. Dr. Whale printed out four pictures for them as he cleared his throat, "alright let's see the gender." Both women were grinning from ear to ear in anticipation, "baby 'A' is a girl and let's see… baby 'B' is a boy. They are both very healthy and I see no problems and their heartbeats are strong. Keep doing what you are doing and Regina great job taking care of Emma, everything looks great. I will see you in another month. Here are some pictures that you can share with your family and friends."

Whale walked out of the room as his beeper went off alarming him to go take care of something important. Regina helped the blonde wipe the gel off of her stomach as well as get up from lying down. Emma wasn't fat but her stomach had definitely popped out and it was harder for the blonde to get up from a lying down position.

* * *

Regina and Emma arrived at her parent's apartment as they were going to have lunch with them after their appointment; not only that but Snow wanted to know how her daughter's appointment had gone. The doorbell rang and Snow nearly ran to the door as she hugged her daughter and Regina and welcomed them into her home.

"So how was the appointment?" Emma rolled her eyes at how excited her mom was acting but who could blame her? "It went great. Hey, where are dad and Henry?" Just as the question came out of her mouth Henry and her dad walked through the door.

Henry ran and hugged Emma wrapping his arms around her pregnant belly. His eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head when he felt a small movement against his chest, "Whoa! Mom did I hurt the baby?" His face was worried as he didn't understand, "It's, okay Henry. The babies are just moving around. They want to say hello to their big brother."

Henry's face brightened as he gently placed a kiss on his mom's stomach. Regina pulled out the pictures from her purse and gave one to David and one to Snow and finally she pulled out one and handed it to Henry. Henry looked confused at the black and white picture, "What is the blob?" Snow just laughed, "Those are your siblings. Don't worry they will soon start to look more like babies."

Regina whispered in Emma's ear, "Should we tell them about the gender?" Snow looked at the two women whispering, "Okay what are you two up to?" Regina just smiled, "do you want to know what the sex of the babies are?" Everyone nodded their heads in anticipation as Henry seemed the most excited, "I hope I get a brother" they all laughed as a smirk grew on Emma's face, "Well Henry it looks like you are stuck with both." Snow gasped in happiness and glee. "You're having a boy and a girl!"

David and Mary Margaret were thrilled at the news in fact the tiny apartment was filled with love and happiness. These babies definitely were the product of true love and they weren't even born yet but they were already loved by many. Mary Margaret grabbed her keys and made her way towards the door as everyone looked at her confused, "I got to get more diapers!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Emma's 5th month in her pregnancy and the cravings had started typically at night. The blonde woke up and turned on the lamp that was right next to her side of the bed as her wife groaned in her sleep, "Gina, the babies are hungry." Regina was exhausted it seemed like Emma always got these weird cravings at the worst time. Seriously did her children not understand that it was 2 in the morning and she had a meeting tomorrow? "What do they want this time dear?"

The blonde rubbed soothing circles on her bulging belly as she made a face. "Bear claws and ice cream and maybe a pickle." It was then that Regina got out of bed and went to the kitchen thankful that they had those things all in their kitchen and she didn't have to go to the store in her pajamas. She returned to their bedroom and handed the interesting combination of food to her wife. "Seriously why would you crave something like this?"

The blonde spread some ice cream onto the bear claw and then put the pickle spear on top of her bear claw ice cream sandwich and licked her lips. Regina rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on the blondes bulging stomach and smiled when she felt the babies moving around beneath her fingers. Emma sighed when she had finished eating and brought her wife in for a kiss but Regina turned away from Emma with a gross look on her face, "I'm not kissing you after you just ate that! Go brush your teeth first."

Emma tried to sit up but she couldn't get up. "Can you help me please?" Regina got out of bed and helped her wife get out of bed. Emma went into the restroom and locked the door behind her as she felt the tears fall down her face. "Stupid hormones had her crying for dumb things." She looked in the mirror and began to brush her teeth.

Regina found it strange that her wife had closed the bathroom door when she was just going to brush her teeth. The brunette tried to open the door but the door was locked and she could hear Emma sobbing. "Emma, please open the door. What's wrong please let me in?"

Slowly the door clicked and slowly opened; the brunette walked in and found the blonde sitting on the floor with tears running down her face. "Dear what is it? Are you in pain?" Emma looked up at Regina, "you don't want me. I'm so fat and I crave weird things and I don't even know why I am crying!"

The mayor pulled Emma up off of the ground and wrapped her arms around her wife and began to kiss the blonde, "Emma Mills don't you ever say that again! You are beautiful and glowing and I love every part of you. Dear I was just kidding with you earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you." Emma and Regina began to kiss each other both with so much passion until one of the babies kicked Emma so hard she yelped in pain.

Regina looked down and she could see the imprint of a little foot and she could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for the blonde so she started to rub soothingly where the baby was kicking, "oh Gina don't stop that feels so good. These little ones don't know when to stop kicking me and I still have 4 more months to go." Regina just laughed as she bent down and kissed the blondes stomach.

* * *

Emma groaned she was now 7 months pregnant and her breasts were tender and she felt like a hippo in everything that she wore. She was on bed rest and it was driving her crazy. Regina walked through the front door and immediately noticed the blonde's discomfort, "What's wrong dear?" Emma placed her hand on her full breasts and whimpered,

"Gina they hurt. They are so tender it hurts to wear a bra. I'm so bored and I'm going crazy not being able to do anything but sit like a big fat hippo!" Regina couldn't help but smirk and laugh at her wife but then she saw the tears that were forming in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Emma dear I spoke with Dr. Whale today and he told me that I can take a special hormone that will allow me to breastfeed our babies as well. I start taking them today so if it makes you feel any better you won't be the only one with tender breasts." The blonde just smiled and was about to kiss the brunette when the doorbell rang.

Regina opened the door and Mary Margaret and David were at the door with a few baby things. David came inside carrying paint, "I decided it was time for me to start working on the nursery. I already got the paint that both you and Emma decided on."

Mary Margaret hugged her daughter and marveled at how big Emma was which only made the blonde start to cry but it wasn't like she could run to the bathroom and hide from her wacky hormones. "Oh Emma I didn't mean to make it sound like you were fat. I meant that the babies are getting so big. I'm just excited because they are almost here."

Emma sniffled and wiped her eyes and she sat up straighter. "It's okay these stupid hormones have me crying about everything. I honestly don't know how Regina puts up with me."

Mary Margaret laughed as she sat on the couch with Emma and began to rub soothing circles on her daughter's very pregnant stomach and giggled when she realized that Emma had fallen asleep. Her poor baby looked exhausted from being pregnant with twins. She placed a throw blanket on the blonde and went upstairs and found Regina showing David where to set up the cribs that Geppetto had made for the twins. David had finished painting the first coat and was setting up the different furniture.

They decided that they were going to finish the nursery that day so that they could surprise Emma that night.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the many reviews! Also thank you for following and reading my other stories. The babies are almost here and there is going to be a lot of intense things happening very soon. I'm hoping that I will have more chapters written during the thanksgiving break. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :) Y'all are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke up to Regina gently shaking her she didn't even know that she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch with her mom and that's it. Regina kissed the blonde and laughed when her wife seemed confused, "come on dear your parents and I want to show you the nursery."

Emma's eyes got big as s genuine smile glowed in her tired features, "you finished the nursery? How long was I asleep?" Regina just nodded her head and smiled, "you were asleep for a few hours. I came down a few times to check on you but you needed to rest." Emma got up with the help of the brunette and hugged her wife, "oh Gina I'm sorry I couldn't help. Thank you for being so good to me."

Regina helped Emma up the stairs and held on to the blonde's hand. "Okay now close your eyes. No peeking." Emma closed her eyes and walked into the room and smelt fresh paint on the walls. She could hear her mother laughing in anticipation and of course her dad was trying to quiet his wife. "Can I open my eyes now?" Snow blurted out. "Yes! Open your eyes."

Emma opened her eyes as tears of happiness fell down her face. "It's beautiful!" The walls were painted a light aqua blue that brought a calm feeling to the room. The curtains were a beautiful light pink and white window blinds had been installed so that not too much light would come into the nursery. David had installed soft plush white carpet with extra padding and the rug in the middle of the room was a nice white and light gray chevron design. It was one of the things that Emma had picked.

The Blonde walked over to the white wooden cribs that had beautiful intricate yet modern designs carved into them. There was a crib on each side of the room one to the left and one to the right. In the corner of the room there were two white rocking chairs with aqua, pink, and white pillows accenting them. The changing table was white as well but above the changing table there was a beautiful quote that read, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Emma walked through the nursery and her heart was filled with so much happiness when she came to a stop, on one of the walls were an assortment of picture frames filled with every sonogram and ultrasound picture that they had throughout their pregnancy; but it wasn't just the twins sonogram but also the one and only ultrasound picture of Henry that the blonde had carried with her every day of her life.

Right above the beautiful frames was the most beautiful quote the blonde had ever read, "No one will ever know the Strength of my Love for you. After all, you are the only one who knows what my Heart sounds like from the Inside." Emma couldn't hide the tears and so she hugged her parent's and kissed Regina on the lips and smiled when she felt the babies kicking inside of her. "Thank you all so much it's so beautiful."

She reached over and placed Snow's hand on her bulging stomach and the grandma to be laughed as she saw and felt the little hand and footprint moving against her hand. "The babies say thank you Grandma and Grandpa or what would you like to be called?" Snow just laughed and smiled at Charming, "I think they should call us Gamma and Pappy. I think it's cute and easy enough for them to learn."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well it seems like y'all have been thinking about those names for a long time." Emma just laughed as she sat in one of the rocking chairs and propped her swollen feet up on the footrest. "This room is so beautiful thank you so much for doing this for us Gamma and Pappy."

* * *

Emma had finally reached 8 months of her pregnancy and Regina and the blonde were just getting home from the baby shower at Granny's diner and Emma was exhausted and she had been feeling some discomfort in her lower back but it was too early; it probably was just exhaustion. "Hey Gina I'm going to go lay down I'm tired. Can you please put away the gifts in the nursery?" Regina looked at her wife concerned, "dear are you sure you are okay?" The blonde just nodded and laid down in one of the bedrooms downstairs she was too tired to climb all of those stairs.

Regina was hanging up some of the baby clothes in the closet when she heard her wife half cry and scream, "Regina!" The brunette knew it was time and she felt her face pale at the thought that it was too early even for twins they had just barely hit 8 months today. She ran downstairs and into the spare bedroom and saw her wife clutching her stomach and crying. "Gina, make it stop. I can't have these babies right now it's too early."

* * *

**Sorry it is so short but I wanted to drag it out and leave you on a lovely cliff hanger :) The babies are almost here and there is so much angst and exciting things to come in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the many review and for following and adding my story to your favorites; it makes me so happy. I wouldn't be where I am in my writing if it were not for your comments and criticism. Thank you for correcting me and telling me how you truly feel about my story. Without criticism a writer can't grow and there is always room to grow and become better; at least that is what I believe. Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

Regina was pushing Emma in a wheel chair through the hospital trying to find Whale; no amount of parenting and Lamaze classed could prepare her for this very moment, her heart was breaking at hearing her strong wife cry out in pain. Thankfully the blonde's water had not broken yet but Regina just had a feeling that there was no stopping labor; these babies were going to be stubborn and they were going to come when they wanted to.

Whale instantly called out orders to his team of nurses and led Regina and the blonde to the maternity part of the hospital where they got the blonde dressed in one of the dreadful looking hospital gowns as the brunette helped her wife on the bed.

Emma cried out in pain and fear ran throughout her features she just wanted answers. She held onto Regina's hand as tears fell down her face. "Gina, what's going on? It's too soon they can't come now. Please make it St-…" Emma screamed out in pain as a stronger contraction hit her making her throw her head back onto the pillow.

Regina gently placed her other hand on the blonde's forehead wishing she could take away all of the pain. Dr. Whale began to check the blonde's vitals as well as monitor the baby's heartbeats. He also performed an ultrasound to make sure that the babies were in the right position.

He cleared his throat and looked at the two mothers, "everything looks great. The babies are big enough and strong enough to be born today or even tonight since you will probably be in labor for a while. It is too late to stop labor and it is also too late for us to give you an epidural. Regina there is an ice chip machine down the hall I'm sure Emma would like some later on. Your water will break as the labor continues. There isn't much we can do right now except wait. My team of nurses will continue to check on you and when it is time I will come back and we will have these babies."

With that he walked out of the room.

Regina held Emma in her arms knowing that the blonde needed comfort. She knew her wife was afraid and in so much pain. Emma sobbed in the brunettes arms; it hadn't hurt this bad when she was in labor with henry but then again that was only one baby. The thought of having to give birth to two babies scared her to pieces not only that but it was too early. "I don't want anything to happen to our babies. What if I mess up?"

Regina brought the blonde in for a kiss and she began to kiss the blonde's tears away and then looked deep into scared hazel eyes.

"Dear listen to me it's going to be okay. We are not going to mess anything up, we do this together. I'm not going to leave you. The babies are strong and big enough to be born right now. It's normal for twins to be born early and some twins are even born at 6-7 months. It's all going to be okay. Do you want some ice chips?" Emma relaxed against the pillows and just nodded her head; she felt safe with her wife as she always knew just what she needed to hear. She was so tired and everything hurt but the contractions seemed to calm down.

Regina kissed the blondes forehead and walked out to get a cup of ice chips but when she returned she just smiled, Emma had fallen asleep and her hands were resting on her very pregnant stomach. Regina placed the cup on the counter and took a deep breath for herself before she remembered that she should probably call Henry and the soon to be Gamma and Pappy.

* * *

Henry was baking cookies with his grandma when his phone began to ring. He quickly washed his hands and answered the phone. Snow noticed that Henry's face was a mixture between scared, happy, and confused. Snow hated to eavesdrop but it sounded important.

"Mom, what room number are y'all in? Do you need us to bring anything?"

Regina just smiled at how grown up her little boy sounded, "No sweetie we have everything here at the hospital. Thank goodness I put everything in the car last week. Tell your grandparents what is going on. We are in room number 230 in the maternity part of the hospital. I love you Henry see you later."

Henry clicked his phone shut and turned to find his grandma taking the rye bread out of the oven he couldn't hide the excitement he blurted out, "Emma is at the hospital she is going to have the babies!" Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing; she got excited and dropped the bread and hot pan on the floor, "oh my goodness! Does she need anything? My baby is about to have babies Henry go get your grandfather we need to go now. I don't want to miss this."

Henry just laughed at how excited his grandma was acting, "Grandma, don't you think you should turn off the oven first and pick up the bread that you dropped before we leave?" Snow just laughed as she picked up the bread off of the floor and turned off the oven. She was so excited she couldn't wait to be a Gamma well again she was already Henry's grandma and she always would be.

Charming was outside cutting the grass when Henry ran up to his and hugged him tightly. He turned off the lawn mower and picked up his grandson and hugged him. "Grandpa we got to go to the hospital! Emma is going to have the babies soon. Come on let's go. "Henry was pulling on David's sleeve full of excitement, "I want to meet my brother and sister." A smile grew on his face brighter than the sun as Snow walked out of the apartment and practically ran to his truck.

* * *

Emma woke up as a strong contraction hit her and immediately Regina was by her side comforting the blonde as a series of curse words came from the blonde's lips. Snow, Charming and Henry all bolted in the room as Emma's face began to relax. Regina just laughed at how quickly they had arrived at the hospital.

Snow and Henry both had baking flour all over their clothes and Henry had cookie crumbs on his face. Charming had pieces of grass all of his clothes and he smelled like freshly cut grass. The blonde smirked at her family, "Well y'all certainly dressed right for the occasion." Everyone laughed as they looked down at their clothes not even noticing their appearances before they left the apartment.

Henry hugged and kissed both of his mother's and placed his hands on Emma's stomach; the blonde immediately felt the babies relax as Henry began to talk to the babies. She placed her head against the pillows as she gently played with Henry's hair as her eyes closed. She was so tired and the babies only calmed down for short periods of time.

Within minutes Emma had fallen asleep. Charming whispered in Henry's ear, "Hey how about you and I go check out the gift shop and by something for the babies. Maybe get Emma some flowers." Charming knew that Snow wanted some time with Emma.

Henry and Charming walked out of the room leaving Snow and Regina with Emma. Snow went over and gave Regina a quick hug knowing that the queen was nervous and scared even though she hid it very well; Snow remembers what she too felt when she was pregnant with Emma and how the blonde was going to be born early.

Regina surprisingly held onto Snow not realizing that she needed comfort too. In the past this simple act of kindness would have killed her but today she was thankful. She was scared to be a mom again and not being able to help Emma any other way but comfort her, was breaking her heart. She smiled at Snow, "Thank you."

Emma woke up to the feeling of warm liquid surrounding her legs and the sheets became wet and sticky as an even stronger contraction hit her. She couldn't hold in the scream that quickly came from her lips. Snow and Regina both began to comfort the blonde. "Gina, I think my water broke! It hurts!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and for the many great reviews. I'm so excited for the next chapter. The babies are almost here! Thank you for your encouragement and for following this story. Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

Snow ran out into the hall and got one of the nurses to come and check on Emma. Regina was holding the blonde's hand and wiping the sweat off of her wife's forehead. "Shhhh you're okay. It's good when your water breaks that means that it's almost time for us to hold our babies." Tears were falling down Emma's face as she threw her head against the pillow as another contraction hit her hard and a strangled cry came from her lips,

"oh my god! Gina, please make it stop!"

Snow ran back into the room with Dr. Whale and one of his nurses. Dr. Whale helped Emma into a better position, "Okay Emma I'm going to take a look and see how much longer we have until you start pushing. Can you spread your legs and bend your knees for me?" Emma looked over at Regina she was scared and she felt so exposed. Regina looked over at her wife and she knew how exposed she felt. The brunette nodded her head at the blonde and kissed her sweaty forehead.

Emma did as she was told and nearly cried out in pain when she felt another contraction and this one lasted so much longer. She could feel one baby making its way down and she knew she would have to push soon.

Dr. Whale smiled when he saw the baby's head begin to crown it was time. "Okay Emma one of the baby's is starting to crown. I'm going to be right here to make sure everything is going smoothly but I want you to push when you feel the need. I'm not going to tell you how long to hold the push. Your body will let you know what to do."

Whale walked over to Snow and smiled at her as best as he could knowing that she was not going to like what he needed to tell her. "Mary Margaret, I'm sorry but only one person can be in here with Emma. You are going to have to go wait in the waiting room with the rest of the family; when the babies are born then you can come back in here." Mary Margaret put her arms across her chest and spoke with so much strength, "but I'm her mother. You expect me to leave?"

Emma called out for her mom causing Snow to go to her daughter. "It's okay mom. I need you to go be with Henry he is probably scared and nervous. We will call you in here when the babies are here. I will be okay. I have Regina." Snow nodded her head and kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled at Regina and walked out of the room.

* * *

Henry and Charming were making their way back to Emma's room when they saw Snow walking out of the room with worry all over her face. Henry immediately became scared, "Grandma what's wrong?" Snow just hugged Henry and smiled at him, "it's nothing Henry. Emma is about to have the babies but I can't be in there with her and I'm just worried about her because I'm her mom."

Henry just smiled at his Grandma he was glad that the babies were going to be here really soon. "Don't worry Grandma, my mom is in there with her and the babies are going to be okay. Grandma, how long is labor?" Charming just laughed, "Oh Henry it could be hours before you see you brother and sister."

* * *

Emma could feel the baby making its way down and she screamed as she pushed; Regina held the blonde's hand and did her best to comfort her wife. The baby's head was out and Regina had tears of happiness falling down her face, "Come on Emma the baby is almost here. The head is out." Emma sat up a bit and reached her hand down and smiled when she could feel the baby's head. Her whole body was shaking as another contraction hit and her body was pushing the baby naturally, "Ahhhh! It hurts!"

The baby's shoulders were just about out and Emma was exhausted she started to cry as her whole body shook in pain. "Gina, I can't!" Regina helped Emma scoot up a little and she got in the bed and sat behind the blonde and stretched her legs and allowed the blonde to relax into her.

"We do this together. We made these babies together and we are going to have them together. Come on Emma just a bit more and the first baby will be in your arms." Regina kissed her wife's forehead and wrapped her arms around the blonde's stomach as Emma pushed a few more times.

Tears were falling down both women's faces at the sound of the baby crying.

Emma leaned back in Regina's arms as she let a sob come from her lips. Dr. Whale and his team of nurses cleaned off the baby and wrapped him in a bright blue baby blanket and placed him in Emma's arms. The blonde began to cry as he held her baby close to her chest. She never got to hold Henry because she didn't feel good enough but now she knew she was meant to be a mom. Emma looked up at her wife her also had tears falling down her face. "He's perfect." One of the nurses snapped a picture of the two women holding their baby boy.

Emma felt another contraction hit her and she remembered that there was still another baby to be born, her little girl. When Emma first found out she was pregnant she knew she was going to have a girl. Happiness and love filled her heart. She wanted to meet her little girl. She kissed her baby boy and handed him to one of the nurses so that she could focus on having his sister. As much as Regina wanted to hold her baby boy she also knew she needed to stay with Emma. "Come on Emma just one more baby. Breathe."

Emma closed her eyes as she felt her baby's head coming down but something inside of her told her to stop pushing. Something was wrong. Tears were falling down her face as Dr. Whale told her to stop pushing. Her whole body was in pain but she didn't care she wanted to know how her baby was. "Emma, I need you to stop pushing the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. I need to get the cord and take it off of her neck. Try to relax."

Emma began to cry as the brunette wrapped her arms around her wife as her own tears were falling down her face. The blonde's body was shaking as she was trying so hard not to push. Dr. Whale finally got the cord from the baby's neck and carefully helped the baby's shoulders slide out, "Okay Emma I need you to push."

Emma pushed and immediately she felt the baby come out but there was no sweet baby cry.

The only sound that could be heard was the blood curdling scream coming from Emma's lips.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :) I will update soon. Thank you for the great reviews and for the many follows. Let me know what you think, Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Snow could hear her daughter's scream and before any doctor or nurse could stop her she ran into Emma's room and the whole scene in front of her broke her heart. Emma was holding one of the babies in her arms and was crying and praying that she would breathe. Regina was crying but she was trying to calm the blonde down. Snow held her daughter in a hug as her daughter sobbed. "Please breathe. Please someone help her. Help my baby!"

Dr. Whale reached over and tried to take the baby away but Regina stepped in,

"Can you just give us a few moments alone."

Emma looked down at her baby girl and closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you" and kissed her baby girl's forehead.

A white light and a powerful breeze swept through the room as the most beautiful sound ruptured through the chaos of the room.

The baby started to cry and move in the blonde's arms.

Snow and Regina were crying tears of joy and they were so thankful.

Snow ran out in the hall and told Dr. Whale that he needed to come quick. He walked into the room and was so shocked the not only see but hear that the baby was breathing and crying.

It truly was a miracle it was a beautiful and magical moment.

Dr. Whale checked both babies and some of the nurses changed the bed sheets on Emma's bed and helped her change into some comfortable clothes that Regina had packed for her.

Dr. Whale walked over to Emma and placed the baby girl wrapped in a light pink blanket and placed the baby in Emma's arms. "Both babies are perfectly healthy and a healthy weight. You are free to go home tomorrow. I want you to take it easy for a while and don't lift anything too heavy. I'm sure your family will help you as well as the rest of the town."

Emma smiled at her little girl while Regina picked up the baby boy and sat down next to her wife who was glowing. Snow had gone back to the waiting room to get Charming and Henry and allow the two mothers some time alone. Emma looked up at her wife, "What do you think we should name the little boy?"

Regina smiled at the baby in her arms as his little fingers latched on her finger and a small smile formed on his lips. "I like Ethan Charming Mills. What do you think? I've been thinking about it for quite a while. What about the girl? I know you have been thinking about a girl name for a while." Emma smiled at the little girl in her arms and kissed the baby's little fingers and toes. "I like Lana Anne Mills." Regina bent down and kissed her wife on the lips, "it's perfect."

Lana has small wisps of golden blonde hair and her eyes are a light hazel green color much like Emma's; while Ethan has a headful of black hair and chocolate brown eyes very similar to Regina's; both babies take after both of the women and were very much stubborn.

Henry ran into the room and carefully got on the bed, "Can I hold my brother?" Regina smiled at how excited her son Henry was, "Okay Henry, make sure you support the baby's head. This is your brother Ethan." The baby fit perfectly in Henry's arms and let out a cute yawn as his eyes opened up just enough to make Henry giggle,

"He likes me mom. Hey there Ethan I'm your big brother and I've been waiting for you and your sister for so long. I love you so much. We can swordfight and ride horses when you get older." Snow and Charming both walked in the room and Snow of course had her camera and was snapping pictures left and right.

Emma looked up at her mom, "Are you ready to meet your granddaughter?" Snow nearly jumped for joy as she carefully took the baby swaddled in pink into her arms, "I've only been waiting for this moment for 8 months." Lana wrapped her little fingers around Snow's finger and also her heart as she opened her eyes and looked up at her Gamma.

Emma took the camera and took a picture of Snow and Charming holding the babies. "Mom and dad we didn't get to tell you their names yet. Dad I hope you don't mind but Regina and I named Ethan After you. Do you want to know their names?"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads there couldn't be more happiness in that hospital room everyone was smiling and laughing. We named our baby boy Ethan Charming Mills, and our precious little girls name is Lana Anne Mills. And we are so happy and blessed that they are both healthy and that we are here as a family." Charming was smiling from ear to ear that his grandson was named after him.

It was getting late and Emma was exhausted and she needed to feed the babies and she didn't want the whole family to see her attempt to breastfeed, thankfully Regina was going to breastfeed too and she wouldn't be alone in trying to figure it out. Snow noticed how tired Emma was and gave that motherly look to Henry and her husband,

"Well I think we are going to go home and let you rest. Call us if you need anything. Let us know when y'all go home so that we can help you with the transitions." Snow, Charming and Henry all hugged and kissed the babies and the two tired moms.

Ethan was the first to start crying he was hungry and so Emma unclipped her bra and surprisingly her instincts took over and she knew just how to hold her baby and he latched onto her nipple and sucked hungrily. She let out a sigh she was so tender but it felt so good that some of the milk was finally coming out.

Lana began to cry and Emma smiled at Regina, "your turn Gina." Regina just laughed at picked up Lana and did the same as the blonde and brought the baby to her nipple it was a little hard for her to get comfortable but she finally managed and let out a squeal when Lana sucked hard on her, "wow she is hungry. Both mother's nursed their baby's and rocked their baby's to sleep.

Regina placed both of the babies in the hospital cribs and got on the bed with Emma and kissed the blonde on the lips. "I love you Emma Mills." Emma just smiled into the kiss, "and I love you Regina Mills."

* * *

**Whoa so sorry about the last chapter I had no idea that a simple cliffhanger would make so many of y'all angry at me. I would never kill the baby; it's called a climax for a reason. This is not the last chapter I will stretch out the story a bit more and go into small moments as the babies get older and we will be able to see them grow up; I'm sot sure when and where I will end the story. Thank you for the review and for following. Y'all are awesome even though y'all did get upset at me haha it's all good I would have gotten mad at myself too :) **


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first night to have the babies' home and both Emma and Regina were exhausted; Snow insisted on staying at the mansion during the night to help out the two women. As soon as Emma got home from the hospital Charming carried Emma up the stairs and placed her on her nice soft bed and covered the blonde under the silk comforter. The blonde smiled at her dad, "thanks dad. Dad, if you want you can stay here with mom this week as well. We could use all the help we can get, I have a feeling we are going to need it.

No smile could compare to the smile that was plastered on her father's face, "really? I would love that Emma." Regina walked into the room with Lana in one arm and a breast pump in her other hand. She handed Emma the breast pump and placed Lana in the small light pink basinet they had placed in their room.

Snow came into the room and placed Ethan in the pastel blue basinet; both babies were sleeping peacefully. Charming and snow placed a kiss on Emma's head and smiled at Regina, "well we will be downstairs if you need us. I put a baby monitor in the guest room downstairs so I can hear the babies cry tonight. Emma, take it easy if you need help don't be stubborn let one of us know."

The blonde rolled her eyes at how well her mom knew her, "okay mom I got it. Thank you again for staying here to help us." They smiled at the two women and the sleeping babies and walked out of the master bedroom closing the door behind them. Emma looked at the breast pump confused and amused, "Gina, how do I use this?"

Regina just laughed as she helped Emma attach the breast pump to her nipples, "Don't worry just relax. I did this with Henry and it was hard at first but it was because I was alone but we have each other."

Emma stared at the breast pump in awe as milk began to fill the bottles. The brunette leaned over and kissed Emma on the lips. The blonde laughed as Regina sat closer to her, "Gina, you might want to stop I don't plan on getting pregnant again anytime soon." The brunette just laughed before she realized that the two bottles were almost completely full with milk.

She turned off the machine and helped the blonde put her bra back on. I'm going to go put these in the mini refrigerator in the nursery. Gamma and pappy might find these helpful tonight.

By the time Regina came back into the room Emma had fallen asleep. The clock on the wall read 9:30pm and Regina was starting to feel her exhaustion sink in. She walked over to the basinets and found her babies sleeping peacefully they had just eaten not even 30 minutes ago they would be okay for another few hours.

She had already been collecting breast milk in the refrigeration so she knew that tonight Snow and Charming wouldn't have to worry about waking them up to feed the babies. She was so thankful that they had people to help them.

The brunette picked up Lana and carried her into the nursery placing her in pink accented crib and then picked up Ethan and placed him in his crib that was on the other side of the room. "Let's let mommy sleep." Snow walked into the room with two blankets in her hands, "Granny dropped these off. She finished the twin's baby blankets." Regina let a smile come to her lips as she looked at the beautiful crochet blankets.

They both had their names on them similar to her wife's baby blanket which the blonde still slept with it under her blanket. Ethan's blanket was beige and in aqua blue yarn his name was written as 'Prince Ethan;' Lana's blanket was beige and in a soft yet bold pink yarn her name was written as 'Princess Lana.' The brunette smiled as she went over to Snow and hugged the shocked and surprised woman, "thank you for everything."

Snow just smiled at Regina, "your welcome. Thank you for making me a Gamma." Both women laughed neither of them would have ever guessed that they would ever like each other let alone practically be family again. Regina showed Snow where the bottles were and kissed her little prince and princess goodnight and then walked down the hall into Henry's room. Henry smiled when he saw his mom and made room for her to sit down next to him.

"How are you Henry with having new siblings?"

Henry's face was priceless he was smiling from ear to ear, "it's awesome even though they can't do much right now because they are so little. I love that I am a big brother and when they get bigger I can teach them all kinds of things. I really am happy mom." Henry yawned as he got under his blankets; Regina leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead, "you will always be my little prince. I love you Henry." Regina smiled when she got up and realized that Henry had already fallen asleep but what made her smile was that he looked so content and happy.

She walked into her and Emma's bedroom and closed the door behind her and let her body sink into the soft mattress. It wasn't long before sleep took over her body. It wasn't but 2 hours later that Regina was pulled out of her sleep at the sound of her wife whimpering next to her. She quickly turned on the table lamp and realized that the blonde was having a nightmare.

Emma was tossing and turning and clutching her stomach as sobs escaped from the blonde's shaking lips, "my baby please don't let my baby die!

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter but fluff and guess what there will be more fluff in the next chapter as well :) Regina is going to comfort Emma through her nightmares and Snow and Charming are going to get to take care of two sweet babies at all hours of the night. Thank you for the reviews and for following my story. :) thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

Regina instantly wrapped the blonde in her arms and began to rock back and forth, "Emma, the babies are okay. They are in the nursery right next door. Lana and Ethan are fine they are both healthy." The blonde's breathing began to return back to normal as her sobs turned into small sniffles. Regina continued to rub her wife's back in small circles. Emma let go of the brunette and wiped her tears from her pale face. Regina held the blonde's hand tightly, "dear would you like to talk about it?"

Emma felt so sore and she felt nauseated her whole body hurt and she just wanted to see and hold her babies. Her voice was shaky and she was about to open up to her wife when she felt so sick to her stomach that she pushed back the thick comforter and before she could make it to the toilet, her body heaved as she vomited all over the bathroom floor.

Regina was right by the blonde's side. Emma coughed as the last of the bitter liquid came from her mouth. "I'm sorry Gina I will clean it up." She started to get up but then the brunette picked her up and carried her back to bed. "No, you need to rest. Don't apologize it's alright; just rest."

The brunette cleaned up the vomit off of the floor; years of taking care of Henry and many stomach viruses had prepared her for such a moment as this, not once did she flinch or gag at the sight and smell.

She then wet a washcloth and placed it on the blonde's forehead. "You're a little warm but you don't have a fever. Try to get some sleep I will be right here and your parents are probably feeding the babies right now. In the morning we can see the babies." Emma didn't argue she felt too weak she trusted her wife and knew that her parents were taking good care of their grandbabies. Regina covered both their bodies under the silk comforter and brought the blonde in her arms and held her close as she kissed Emma's forehead. The blonde quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Snow was awakened to the sound of crying coming from the baby monitor that was sitting on the nightstand. She got out of bed and woke up charming who woke up with a smile on his face, "I've been waiting for this all night!" Snow just laughed as she wrapped her robe around herself and walked with Charming in the lightly lit nursery.

Lana was crying as she sucked on her little fingers, Charming bent down into the crib and carefully picked up Lana and rested her small body in his strong arms; she instantly stopped crying, "Shhhh Lana it's alright Pappy is here. Are you hungry?" The little girl just looked up at Charming as her fingers grasped his huge finger tightly. Snow pulled the bottles out of the bottle warmers and handed one to her husband.

She reached down and picked up Ethan who was waving his hands as he cried. He definitely had Emma's lungs because he was very loud and stubborn. He was hungry but he kept putting his fingers in his mouth in an attempt to sooth his hunger. Snow gently pulled his hands away and placed the nipple of the bottle in Ethan's mouth and he instantly latched on and began to suck the milk.

"There you go. That's better. You were hungry weren't you?" Both Charming and Snow smiled at the babies in their arms; this is what it should have been like to raise Emma.

* * *

Emma woke up feeling refreshed she was still sore but she didn't feel nauseated anymore. She looked to her right and she saw the brunette was still asleep. The blonde carefully got out of the bed careful not to wake her wife and changed into a tank top and black yoga pants; she then combed and put her blonde hair in a simple pony tail. Once she was satisfied with looking at least somewhat presentable she quietly walked out of the room and walked into the nursery.

Snow was sitting in the rocking chair with Lana in her arms she looked up at her daughter who had walked in, "hey honey, how are you feeling? "

The blonde walked over and picked up Ethan from the crib so that her little prince wouldn't feel left out and sat down in the other rocking chair. "Hey mom, I feel better; now that I get to see and hold my babies. Thank you for feeding them last night." Emma looked down at the little boy in her arms he had his eyes wide open and his chocolate brown eyes were melting his mommy's heart.

She bent down and placed kissed on his cheeks and his hands and his little toes, "I love you my sweet boy." Snow looked at her glowing daughter as Emma was kissing the little boy in her arms. Lana began to cry in Snow's arms as if saying she wanted some mommy time too.

Just then Regina walked into the nursery with a smile plastered on her face; she walked over to Emma and kissed the blonde on the lips, "good morning beautiful" Emma handed Ethan to Regina as she got us and went over to her crying princess. Snow just smiled and handed Lana over to her daughter.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. Charming took Henry to the stables and I think they are going to be back before dinner. After breakfast I need to go run a few errands. Regina, do you want me to get groceries?"

Regina just smiled at Snow warmly these babies really did change her heart towards the woman she once hated. "Yeah, I wrote a list last night it's on the refrigerator. I will give you my card and you can pay with our money. Thank you for everything." Emma smiled at her wife and her mom; the two really had come a long way.

It seemed as though their babies had brought their family together and united them as one. Lana began to make cooing noises and Emma spoke gently to her little girl. Snow walked out of the room to give the two mothers some time alone.

The blonde looked down at Lana who was looking up at her with so much love, she felt tears fall down her cheeks as she gently touched her baby's soft cheek, "you little girl gave your mommy's both a scare. You really scared us Lana bug but we are so happy that you and your brother are okay."

Lana's mouth curved into a smile as the blonde laughed and bent down and kissed the little girl just like she had kissed Ethan earlier. Regina felt tears prickle her eyes as she kissed Ethan He reminded her so much of when Henry was just a baby. He had his hand clasped around her finger as he let out a small yawn and closed his eyes and fell asleep in the brunette's arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. This isn't over yet :) I wouldn't just leave y'all here. We will be able to see the twins grow up I'm thinking I will stop the story once they are old enough to be in Kindergarten. Thank you for the reviews and for following and adding my story your favorites. Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

The twins are now 3 months old and they are growing bigger day by day. Lana is still a little smaller in weight than Ethan but she is still very bright. Emma walked into the nursery surprised to see her dad on the floor with the twins lying on their tummies doing tummy time. "Uh dad, when did you get here?"

Charming looked up at his disheveled daughter and smiled; she had dark circles under her eyes and it was obvious that she woke up late, "Snow and I wanted to come and give you and Regina a break. Go out and have some fun. You could go to the movies or take Regina to the carnival or even take her for a picnic at the park."

Emma smiled at her dad as she wiped at the dry drool that was on her face from her first peaceful sleep in months. "Thanks dad we really need some time alone. There is plenty of fresh breast milk in the mini fridge. I'm going to go get dressed." He got up from the floor and hugged his daughter before she walked out of the nursery, "Have fun."

* * *

The blonde walked into the master bedroom and looked in her closet and decided to wear something her wife would not expect. She found a light aqua blue almost mint green lace sundress; it barely grazed her knees and it revealed her back in a v shape. Emma then washed her face and brushed her teeth sighing at how great her mouth felt fresh and minty.

Her fingers carefully braided golden blonde hair in a beautiful and elegant bun; she then smiled as she put two coral colored roses in the back of the bun. Next came makeup which she never really wore too much of. She settled for neutral colors and a nice pink shade of lip gloss. Her feet hardly ever wore any kind of heels but this was a special day and she was going to go all out; but she could play it safe too so she stuck a pair of black flats in her purse.

"Aha I found them!" She put on her black stiletto heels and did a quick look in the mirror; before she walked downstairs surprisingly graceful.

* * *

Regina had already gotten dressed after discovering Snow in her kitchen preparing breakfast. At first she felt agitated that they had just let themselves into her home but she quickly calmed down when she smelled hot tea. She really missed coffee but she would get used to it. Apparently Emma was going to take her somewhere special.

She was too tired to put anything too special on so she just settled for a cotton white shirt and a nice pair of jeans and comfortable black flats. Her hair was curled and her makeup was light but ravishing. Her ears picked up the sound of heels hitting hardwood floor.

The brunette almost spilled her coffee on herself when she saw her beautiful wife walk into the kitchen. She placed her coffee mug on the counter and had to stifle back a low moan realizing that Snow was still in the room. The blonde motioned to herself in an awkward manner, "is this okay or is too much? Because if it's too much I can totally change…"

Regina walked up to the blonde and their lips met in a sweet kiss. "It's perfect… you're perfect." Snow cut in and hugged her daughter, "sweet heart you look gorgeous! Now where are you two going to go?"

Emma just smiled as hazel eyes met chocolate eyes, "wherever the queen would like to go." Regina blushed at what the blonde had called her. She looked down and what she was wearing, "should I go change?" Emma just shook her head, "Gina you look beautiful." She pulled her wife close to her and whispered in her ear,

"I love seeing you in jeans. You're so hot and beautiful; you make my knees go weak." The brunette turned a deep shade of red and smiled at her wife. Snow gently nudged both women to the door and handed Regina the brunette's purse, "okay girls go have fun we will see you later."

* * *

Regina spotted a nice quiet park and smiled, "Emma lets go to the park and have a picnic." The blonde pulled in to a parking space and got out of the car. It was beautiful and there were only a few people walking around. As soon as Emma walked onto the grass she slipped off of her heels and put on her flats. The brunette smirked, "I was wondering how long you would last in those." The blonde just laughed, "I used to be able to run in these." They had been walking for a little while when they saw Ruby waving to them.

Ruby hugged Emma and smiled at Regina, "Hey, how are the babies? We haven't really seen them well other than the pictures that Snow puts on Facebook. When are y'all going to bring them out to see the real world?" Regina just smiled of course Snow had posted a butt load of pictures of the twins on Facebook. "The twins have an appointment next week so maybe we can have something at the diner and anyone that wants to meet them can come." Ruby's face lit up with excitement as she almost forgot why she was here.

"oh yeah David called me and told me he had a feeling y'all would want to come out for a picnic so I set up a nice spot over there; it is nice and secluded and I have already set up food so you can sit back and relax." Emma smiled and hugged Ruby who had become a good friend of hers. "Thanks Ruby for everything. Gina and I desperately need some alone time. Oh hey tell Granny thank you for the blankets the twins love them." Ruby just nodded sweetly and left the two women to enjoy their date.

Both women had finished eating and were leaning against a thick fully shaded tree. No one was around them. Regina was sitting behind Emma as the blonde leaned back on the brunette as Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde. The brunette began to kiss up and down Emma's back in a slow and passionate way. Emma closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

She could feel Regina's hand move up and down her body and she tensed when she realized her wife was not going to stop with just these light movement, "Gina. We can't here. It's in the public." Regina just laughed and swept her hand in the air and instantly the tree's branches and leaves bent creating a tent like setting shielding them from public eyes. Regina smirked, "now what were you saying dear?"

* * *

Charming was changing Ethan on the changing table when all of the sudden Ethan began to pee on his Pappy. "Yuck!" Charming quickly got a diaper and put it over Ethan as he got a cloth and wiped the urine off of his face. Yep he was definitely going to take a shower after he was finished with changing Ethan.

Within an hour he had been peed on spit up on and Lana had a blowout on her diaper which had gotten everywhere. He could slay a dragon any day than deal with poopy diapers. Snow laughed at him as he gagged while putting the dirty clothes in the hamper. "Snow, can you watch them for a bit I'm going to go take a shower?"

Snow just laughed as she put Ethan on a boppy and picked up Lana and placed the little girl in her lap. "Y'all guys got Pappy real good." This was what it would have been like to raise Emma. She could see parts of Emma in Lana and she smiled as she put a pink bow in Lana's light blonde curly hair. Lana cooed as if to say thank you. Snow played with both babies for a while before she picked up both babies and rocked both of them in a rocking chair.

Charming walked into the nursery feeling refreshed he smiled jokingly at his wife, "really? How did you manage to put them both to sleep?" Snow quietly laughed as Charming slowly picked up Lana and placed the little girl in her crib and then did the same for Ethan,

"admit it Pappy the twins love Gamma more."

* * *

**I apologize for taking a while to update. Work got tedious and I just didn't have enough energy to update hardly any of my stories. So I have decided that we will see the twins grow up in stages of 3-6 months at a time so that way we can see the important milestones. I still think I am going to stop at kindergarten but I've had some people tell me to keep going so we will see. Thank you for the reviews. Also just a reminder this story will have no smut in it. Yes Regina and Emma made love but I don't feel the need to go into detail with that. Thank you for your reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

Emma walked into the nursery it was 3 in the morning and she woke up after hearing Lana crying hysterically in the baby monitor. Regina was out of town on a business trip and Henry was at one of his friend's house for the night so it was just Emma and her six month old twins. She turned on the lamp and picked up Lana and instantly felt heat radiating off of her baby girl. "Shhhh you're okay Lana bug. What's wrong? Tell mommy what's wrong?"

Lana was crying and her little arms were waiving around. Emma had no idea what to do she had never had to take care of a sick baby. Ethan was awake but he wasn't crying and he didn't feel warm like his sister did. Emma went into the bathroom and got a washcloth and ran it under the faucet; and quickly placed it on her daughter's forehead. Tears were falling down Emma's face she didn't know what to do. She grabbed her iphone and instantly called Regina.

* * *

Regina woke up to the sound of her phone ringing unstop. Seriously who would be calling her at this ungodly hour? Her face softened when she saw her wife's picture light up her screen. What was Emma doing calling her at this hour? She swiped the screen and put the phone up to her ear and instantly heard the sound of her baby girl crying and Emma sniffling in the phone,

"Emma. What's wrong?" Regina could tell that the blonde was freaking out. Something was wrong and she knew it.

Emma held the lukewarm washcloth to her daughter's warm forehead as she began to cry into the phone; she felt so scared. "Gina, I think Lana is sick? She is very warm and I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying. I have a washcloth on her head but it doesn't seem to be doing much." The blonde held onto her phone as if it could bring her wife home.

The brunette's heart broke of all the times that she has ever had to travel for work this had to be the time that their baby gets sick. She could hear Lana wailing in the background and she knew that her baby girl was definitely sick. She spoke gently yet direct and in control into the phone, "Okay dear, you need to take her temperature. Find the thermometer and place it under her arm. Go ahead and put me on speaker phone. Emma, you need to remain calm I'm right here."

She could hear her wife take in shaky breaths as she proceeded in taking that baby's temp.

Emma's hands were shaking as she saw the numbers on the tiny screen of the thermometer only increase; when were the numbers going to stop increasing? Her baby girl had stopped crying but she was sniffling and her face was red from crying so much. "Gina, it's already at 100 and it's still going up? What do I do?" Emma touched the washcloth and felt how warm it felt and pulled it off Lana's forehead. She could hear worry in her wife's voice and that scared her even more.

* * *

Regina clutched her phone as she started to get dressed and began to pack her bags. "Okay Emma, you need to take her to the hospital so they can take care of her. It's most likely just a cold but because she is still so small her body is probably having a harder time healing. Call your parents to see if they can watch Ethan. I will meet you at the hospital. I'm only about 2 hours away." She hated that the blonde was alone during this confusing time.

She could hear the blonde moving around in the room and she felt relief when she heard strength in her wife's voice, "Gina, I will see you later. I'm going to take Lana to the hospital. I love you." And with that the mayor put on her shoes and called for a cab. She was going home.

Emma hung up the phone and instantly wrapped Lana in her baby blanket and gently placed her in her chevron pink car seat and placed a purple pacifier in her baby's mouth. Recently her parent's bought a small house that was just down the street from them and it really came in handy when the blonde and brunette needed someone to watch over the twins. She grabbed her phone and called her mom.

* * *

Snow was sleeping peacefully when she was jolted awake at the sound of her cell phone; she knew only one person would be calling at this time of the night and she knew something had to be wrong. She quickly brought the phone to her ear and she felt her blood turn ice cold. Her Lana bug was sick and had to go to the hospital. The school teacher quickly put on her robe and pink bunny slippers and woke Charming up. They arrived at the mansion in record timing.

Emma greeted them at the door with the car seat in her hands which had a now crying Lana inside. Snow hugged her daughter immediately seeing the tears stains. "Emma, do you want me to go with you?" Emma shook her head and secured the car seat in the car, "No just keep an eye on Ethan. Regina is going to meet me at the hospital. I will call you once I know what is going on. Thank you so much for coming here." Snow wrapped her daughter in a hug and placed a gentle kiss on Lana's wet and red face.

* * *

Doc was doing his late night checkups on his patients when his beeper went off for him to head over to the Emergency Room. He practically ran when he saw the blonde carrying the swaddled up baby that was crying hysterically. By now Lana's skin was hot and Emma was practically yelling for someone to do something.

Doc quickly took the baby in his arms and where his team of nurses began to treat Lana. One of the nurses took Emma out into a private waiting room. "Mrs. Mills you are going to have to wait out here. Doc will take care of your baby.

2 hours passed and Regina rushed into the Emergency room yelling the blonde's name. A nurse directed the mayor to the private waiting room. Regina walked in only to find the blonde curled in a fetal position sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. Her wife was sobbing silent and heart wrenching sobs. She quickly dropped her stuff and ran and wrapped her arms around her broken wife.

"Shhhh Emma it will be okay. Lana will be just fine. I'm here now. Do you know how she is yet?"

Emma just shook her head as she moved closer to the brunette. "Gina, I'm so scared I've never heard her cry so much and she felt so hot in my arms." Regina lifted the blonde's face so that she could look into those beautiful hazel eyes,

"Emma, I know you are scared but that's our baby we are talking about; and she is stubborn and she is a fighter and she will be okay. Every baby gets sick and every child will probably end up in the hospital because of a fever. When Henry was a baby I was clueless and I brought him to the hospital countless times."

Emma smiled at her wife as she wiped away some of her tears as her wife began to laugh at a distant memory. "One time I brought Henry and he was about 2 years old and he had a splinter in his finger and I had no idea what to do or how to take it out without hurting him." Regina smiled and looked down at her wife as leaned down and captured her wife's lips and wrapped her arms around the still slightly shaking blonde.

Both women took a deep breath when they pulled apart both feeling stronger in each other's arms.

* * *

**Sorry to end here but I have to be up early for work and I really did want to update the story tonight. I promise to update tomorrow. We will see how Lana is and what is wrong. Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading and following the story. I would have never thought that it would get such a great response. Thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15

The mills finally got home from the hospital and headed straight to the nursery where Gamma, Pappy, and Henry were all sitting down. Ethan was on his tummy and he was trying to crawl and everyone had their eyes glued to the charming little boy. Regina got down on her knees as she pulled out her iphone and began to record the breathtakingly beautiful milestone that her baby was about to make.

He pushed himself up and began to giggle as he caught a glimpse at his sister Lana who was smiling back at him. Ethan looked at his hand and then at his knees and he moved one arm in front of the other laughing as he realized that he was moving.

Everyone in the room was encouraging and clapping their hands which then caused Lana to start crying because the noise was hurting her ears. It was then that Snow noticed her daughter was home and Lana was back from the hospital. Emma brought Lana up to her chest and began to rock her little girl in her arms as she pulled out the bottle of antibiotics from her diaper bad. Henry went over to the blonde and took his little sister in his arms so that his mom could find Lana's medicine. Lana immediately stopped crying as she looked up at her big brother who was grinning at her.

Snow gave her daughter a worried look, "Emma. What happened? What was wrong with Lana? She's okay right?" The blonde just hugged her mom and nodded her head. "Turns out she has an ear infection and usually ear aches don't cause fevers but her immune system is still a little weak so her body really couldn't fight the infection. They gave me antibiotics that I have to give her. She doesn't like loud noises because it hurts her ears; but other than that she is fine."

Snow just nodded and took Emma out in the hall and handed Regina the bottle of antibiotics. Regina looked at her wife and knew that she needed to talk to her mom; she would talk to Emma later.

* * *

As soon as both women were in the hall the blonde's walls came crumbling down as she fell to the ground and began to sob. Snow instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter. 5 minutes felt like hours to Emma as she calmed down and pulled away from her mother's warm embrace and wiped the tears from her face. "Emma, what's wrong? Lana is okay right?"

Emma nodded her head as she took a deep breath, "Lana is fine and she will get better. It's just that when she had fever and I was alone I was so scared that I was going to lose her again." It hit Snow like a ton of bricks she finally understood what her daughter was feeling. Her daughter felt out of control and helpless; it's a feeling that all great and caring mother's feel about their children. Her voice was soft yet very direct as she spoke to her daughter,

"Oh honey, it is okay to feel like that. It is part of being a mom it is a feeling that will never leave you. You just want to protect your babies forever and you hate seeing them in pain or hurting; but sweetheart as you know this is no fairytale and things will happen but you're not alone. Don't ever think for one moment that you are alone; because you have us and we are your family."

Emma began to cry as she smiled up at her mom and got up from the ground and hugged her mom, "Thanks mom I love you." Snow just whispered in her daughter's golden blonde hair, "I love you now and I will always love you."

* * *

They walked back into the room where Henry was holding a now content Lana who was looking up at him and clapping her hands. Ethan was sitting on his pappy's lap playing with Charming's shoe lace. Regina was placing two bottles in the bottle warmers it was getting close to the twins next feeding. Emma sat down next to her dad as she took Ethan in her arms and began to kiss him all over,

"hey there my little charming boy. Mommy missed you last night." He began to giggle as the blonde kissed his tummy which happened to be his tickle spot.

Lana looked up at Henry and touched his cheek and squealed "ree-ree!" She began to clap her hands as she squealed even louder, "ree-ree-ree-ree." He smiled when he finally understood what she was saying. He looked over at Regina who already had her phone out and was recording her daughter say her first word, "Mom! She is saying my name!"

Lana was clapping her hands and nodding her head up and down. She turned around and smiled when she saw the blonde who was smiling warmly at her, her lips were pursed together as she made an 'mmmm' sound.

Emma went over to her daughter with a sparkle of hope shining in her eyes. The little girl with curly blonde hair looked at her mom and waved her arms excitedly; her lips pursed together as she smiled big almost laughing, "mmm-mmmum-mum, mum-mum, Mum-Mum!" Emma was excited as she took the little girl in her arms and began to kiss her daughter all over. Regina was crying tears of joy on the other side of the camera.

Ethan looked over at Regina and crawled over to his brunette mom and she handed her still recording phone over to Snow as she picked up her baby boy and hugged him. Chocolate brown eyes met chocolate brown eyes as he bounced in her arms and let out a giggle, "Ma-Ma!" Regina's heart soured even higher if that were even possible. She went over to her wife who was holding Lana and brought her wife in for a passionate kiss. "Our babies are crawling and talking. Our babies are growing up."

Everyone was laughing and the nursery was filled with so much happiness which was just the right antidote to a chaotic night. Lana and Ethan were both crawling on the floor and they looked at each other and then at their grandparents. Ethan looked up at Charming and yelled, "Pap! Pap-pap-pap-pap!"

Lana was next and instantly looked up at Snow and giggled as she spoke, "amah- amah!" Both grandparents were grinning from ear to ear. Lucky for both grandparents Regina had not turned off her camera and had caught every single moment.

Charming laughed as he looked at his wife and smirked, "They said my name first, Pappy is definitely the favorite." Snow laughed as she kissed her husband and grabbed her phone excitedly. "I've got to update Facebook!" Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed happily.

* * *

**Okay that chapter was full of fluff and it was so much fun to write. I hope y'all like it. Thank you for the great reviews y'all really do make my day and I love that y'all are enjoying the story. I will try to update soon. Thank you for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

Regina was in the kitchen making a cake for the twins 1st birthday party. She had never seen her kitchen so messy and in chaos before. Lana had gotten a hold of some flour and was playing and sprinkling it all over the floor; Ethan had found himself in one of the cabinets and was banging on some of the metal pots and pans.

The brunette was frazzled and annoyed, she yelled out for her wife, "Emma! Emma, I could really use your help." Just as the blonde entered the kitchen some of the batter flung and splattered on Regina's face as she let out a frustrated sigh. Emma walked over to her wife and kissed the batter off of the brunettes face and winked at her wife, "you taste yummy."

Emma started to clear off some of the counters the party wasn't until 5pm and Gamma and Pappy were going to come over about 1pm to help decorate the backyard and keep the twins busy. Lana sneezed and started to cry when flour got all over her face. Emma picked up and dusted off her little girl and got her to calm down. "Hey Gina I'm going to take the twins upstairs so that you can finish preparing in peace and quiet."

Regina just nodded her head as she began to put the cake pans into the oven. Everyone from the town was coming to the party and that was a lot of food to make. Thankfully Granny was bringing most of the food but there was still so much to do.

The blonde was so happy that her babies were finally turning 1 today the year really flew by. Lana was like an exact replica of herself. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair not only that but Lana was so stubborn and curious. She was always getting into something. Ethan on the other hand had short light brown hair when he was a baby it was darker but as he started to grow up it became a light brown almost hazelnut when the sun shone through it.

He was very strong and about a month ago had learned to pull himself up which then Lana learned how to do as well. Ethan wasn't all so much stubborn but very observant and smart, he was always laughing.

* * *

The twins began to pull themselves up and Lana was the first to let go of the wooden crib. She looked up at her mom and smiled as she was trying to balance herself. Emma yelled for her wife to come upstairs "Regina, come up here now. The twins are about to walk!" Regina practically ran into the room.

She had flour all over her face and clothes and she already had her iphone out and ready to record. Emma was sitting a few feet in front of Lana and was encouraging her daughter to take a step towards her. "Come on Lana bug. Come to mommy."

Lana looked down at her foot and laughed when she took her first step. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she took step after step. She fell a few times but she figured out how to get back up and the whole time she was laughing along with both of her moms. She squealed happily when she fell in Emma's arms as she placed kisses all over her. "Yay Lana! You did it! Mommy is so proud of you!"

Regina looked at Ethan who was smiling as he too let go of the crib and looked at her, "mama" He looked at his feet and took a step and immediately lost his balance.

Ethan looked like he was about to cry but then he heard his sister giggle, "an-an" He carefully pulled himself back up and laughed, "nah-nah!" Regina just laughed at the names they had given each other both of them couldn't say Ethan and Lana but the way they talked to each other was adorable.

It was like Lana was encouraging her brother to keep trying. "Come on baby boy come to mama." He clapped his hands and he took one step at a time before he finally reached Regina and waved his arms excitedly, "Ma-Ma!" She turned off her camera and kissed her son and daughter.

Both Regina and Emma lost track of time as they heard the doorbell ring.

Regina looked up at the clock, "the cake!" She darted down stairs and opened the door and then practically flew into the kitchen. Thankfully the cake wasn't burnt. Emma carried the twins downstairs as they still had not mastered the stairs. "Are you ready to surprise Pap-Pap and Amah?" Both twins laughed as they mumbled and babbled their grandparent's names.

* * *

Lana was wearing a pink sparkly tutu and a pink shirt with a sparkly number one on her shirt; whereas Ethan had on a little suit with a blue tie that had a polka dotted number one on it. Emma had placed a pink bow in her daughter's hair and then spiked Ethan's hair. As soon as snow walked into the mansion she was already taking pictures.

Both Ethan and Lana were standing up by themselves.

Emma hugged her parents, "They want to show you something they learned today. Just stand right here." Ethan saw his pap-pap and clapped his hands as he squealed, "pap-pap-pap" as he walked towards Charming who was grinning from ear to ear. Lana was already walking towards Snow; she had tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

Snow hugged and kissed both of her grandbabies and smiled at Emma, "Where's Regina?" Just then they heard a big clank coming from the kitchen and an exasperated sigh. Emma smirked, "she's in the kitchen." Charming laughed at his daughter, "I'm going to go decorate the backyard well some of it. I have a feeling that your mom will go fix everything I touch to look how she wants it to look. I'll come back and watch the twins when I'm done so you and Regina can get dressed."

Snow looked at her husband with a smirk on her face similar to her daughter's, "alright well I'm going to go help Regina in the kitchen and then fix whatever your father didn't do right." She then winked at her husband and smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Regina and Emma had both decided that there wouldn't be a theme to the party. They were going to stick with the colors, pink and aqua blue. The backyard was going to have lights wrapped around the trees and there were going to be intricate and simple lanterns hanging from the trees. They had a big back yard and they had already set up round tables in the backyard that were draped with, white, aqua blue and pink tablecloths.

There was a small dancing area. In a way it was going to look like a fairytale night. Since the twins were still little they didn't have too many kid things to do. They had a few games set up for some of the children that were going to come to play but other than that the setting was more aimed for the adults that were going to attend the party.

* * *

Emma walked outside with Ethan and Lana holding her hand and found her dad tangled in some of the lights. For the most part her dad had finished everything else; he was just having difficulty wrapping her wife's overgrown apple tree. He smiled at his daughter sheepishly, "you sure I can't cut a few of these limbs?"

The blonde just laughed in his face and folded her arms, "not unless you want to start preparing for your funeral. Regina freaked out when I cut down part of her tree back when we hated each other." Charming laughed at his daughter and the truthfulness of her words. Regina loved her apple tree and literally almost no one could touch it. He was lucky that he was even allowed to wrap some lights around it. "Alright I won't cut it but will you at least help me with the lights."

It was almost time for the party and Regina and Snow had finally finished everything and it was 2 hours away from the party and she desperately needed a shower. "Hey Snow, thank you for all the help. I'm going to go get ready. Can you keep an eye on the babies? Oh and can you see if charming can go pick up Henry from the stables he needs to wash up and get ready too?"

Snow just smiled at Regina, "of course."

* * *

**Okay thank you for waiting so patiently for the update. Wow it has been crazy busy for me with all the holidays. Thankfully I am off from work today and tomorrow. I am already writing the next chapter and I hope to add another one today if not tonight. The next chapter will be about the party and the town getting to interact with the babies. Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. Thank you again for waiting. I have many surprises planned for this story. Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma got dressed while her wife was taking a shower. She put on a beautiful lavender strapless dress that came right at her knee and showed off her curves. Her hair was put in an intricate braided bun that had purple flowers weaved into it. Finally she put on her black stiletto heels and put on her simple gold necklace with a small flowing teardrop diamond attached to it, it was an anniversary gift from Regina a year ago.

Regina walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and gasped at the sight of the blonde, "You look remarkably beautiful." Emma blushed at her wife's words and went over and kissed the brunette on the lips. "Gina, you take my breath away. You are so gorgeous. I love you." Heat flooded through both women.

Regina smiled at her wife as she pulled away. "I need to get dressed and then after the party you and I can have some fun." Emma winked at her wife as she began to bite her lip.

* * *

Emma was welcoming some of the townspeople into their backyard when she turned around and saw her drop dead gorgeous wife. Regina was wearing a simple white strapless dress that came a little above her knees. She had on white pumps and wore deep red lipstick and her eyes had a certain sparkle inside of them.

Emma felt like she couldn't breath as Regina stroked the blonde's cheek, "close your mouth dear your drooling" and with that she winked and walked away to greet everyone who had come to the party.

Everyone was having a blast as the music was playing and the kids were playing the games. The twins were giggling as everyone picked them up and tickled them. Emma noticed that it was getting late and the twins were getting sleepy. She walked over to the music and took a microphone in her hand and lowered the music.

Everyone stopped dancing and turned their attention to the blonde. Regina had the twins in her arms and had put them in their highchairs.

"Thank you everyone for coming out here to celebrate Lana and Ethan's first birthday. Your love and support is greatly appreciated. We are all a family and we just want to say thank you for all of the gifts and for coming out here to be a part of the twin's lives. We will have cake and then open presents; but then it's going to be time for our little birthday babies to go to sleep. Thank you."

With that she smiled and walked over to the cake that was aqua and pink with a huge #1 on it. She placed an aqua frosted cupcake in front of Ethan and then set a pink frosted cupcake in front of Lana.

Snow began to cut the cake for the guests as everyone sang happy birthday to the babies who now had cake frosting all over their faces and hands. Everyone was taking pictures and laughing at the two messy babies. Lana had pink frosting all in her golden blonde curls and was laughing as she stuffed chocolate cake in her mouth.

Ethan on the other hand was smearing the bright blue frosting all over his highchair. Emma went over and began to wipe the twin's faces and hands so that they could open gifts or at least play with the wrapping paper.

Regina had Lana in her lap and Emma held Ethan in her lap as Charming handed them each present. They received so many toys and clothes that they lost count at how many things they had received. Their whole backyard looked like a baby story had exploded. Emma looked down and noticed that Ethan had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled at her wife and then at their party guests. "Thank y'all for everything. I'm going to take them up to bed."

Snow hugged her daughter and kissed Ethan on the cheek, "Don't worry about the mess. Some of us have decided that we are going to clean everything after everyone leaves. Charming will come over tomorrow to take down the lights."

* * *

Regina and Emma placed the twins into the bathtub and washed the sticky pink and blue frosting out of the twin's hair. Once they had finished the bathwater was purple and the room smelled sweet and clean. The twins were finally in their pajamas and asleep in their cribs. The brunette walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her as she placed her lips on the blonde's neck. "Are you ready for our time tonight?"

Emma gulped hard as she felt heat surround her as their lips found each other. They made it to their bedroom and quickly closed the door.

* * *

The twins had just turned 3 years old and both Regina and Emma were in the process of potty training them. Ethan ran out of the bathroom stark naked as Emma ran after him laughing. "Ethan, come put your pants on." Lana was still in the bathroom and she loved to stand on the step stool and flush the toilet over and over again. Regina walked into the restroom and smirked at her mischievous daughter,

"what are you doing Lana bug? Where is your mommy?"

She looked behind her to find Ethan running naked through the halls and her wife running after him. Lana yelled and pointed towards the hallway, "mommy!"

Emma finally caught her son and stopped when she saw him sitting on his little blue potty that was in one of the extra bathrooms, "Look Mommy I go potty!" He laughed as she smiled at him, "good job Ethan! Mommy is so proud of you! Now let's put your big boy underwear on." He smiled as he slipped on his Marvel superhero underwear.

* * *

The day had gone pretty smoothly for the family. Snow was holding Lana's hand as they were at the carnival when the little girl looked up at her, "gamma I got to go potty!" Snow quickly took the little girl to the restroom and was about to help Lana pull down her pants when Lana shook her head, "no gamma I can do it by myself."

She pulled down her stretchy navy blue pants and pulled down her Sophia the First panties and sat on the potty; she smiled at Snow and put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "See gamma I can do it! I'm a big girl you know." Snow just laughed and helped Lana wash her hands, "you are a big girl but you will always be our baby girl."

They walked back outside where Ethan was eating a big fluffy cloud of blue cotton candy and Charming had a big pink fluffy cloud of cotton candy in his hand waiting for Lana to take it from him. Her eyes got big as she eyed the candy, "pappy is that one for me?"

She asked expectantly. He just laughed and winked at her, "only if you give pappy a Lana Bug hug first!" Lana ran into his arms and hugged her little body against his chest and giggled when he tickled her. "I love you pappy!"

Snow picked up Ethan and kissed his blue sticky cheek, "mommy told me that you used the potty by yourself today!" Ethan just nodded his head as he ripped off a piece of cotton candy and placed it in front of Snow's mouth, "eat gamma" She just laughed as she ate the sweet soggy cotton candy; it was the best she had ever eaten. He turned around and kissed snow right on the cheek and said,

"gamma, I love you and pappy. Don't tell pappy … shhhh…. You're my favorite."

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. Some of you noticed that in my other chapter I goofed up and wrote Ethan's name as Liam. Sorry about that in one of my other stories they have a son named Liam and I got confused. I have fixed it now so it's not a problem anymore. Well they are both potty trained now and I still have so much more planned for this story and some pretty awesome surprises coming up. Thank you for the reviews again. Thank you. **


	18. Chapter 18

Emma was taking a nap in the living room she had been feeling exhausted lately and a little nauseous so she stayed home with the twins. Regina came home about an hour ago and was cooking dinner. Lana woke the blonde up when she placed her head on the blonde's stomach. Emma smiled and sat up a little and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Lana placed a kiss on the blonde's stomach and smiled, "baby?" Emma was a bit surprised and confused and she shook her head and sat up and placed her daughter on her lap. "No Lana, there is not a baby inside my tummy. When you and your brother were babies y'all were in my tummy." Lana frowned and hugged Emma, "when can I have a sister?"

Emma nearly laughed at her daughter as her own questions swam through her head. She smiled at her daughter, "one day maybe mama and I will have another baby; but you will always be my Lana bug." Her daughter seemed to be happy with that answer as she ran to go color with her brother Ethan.

The blonde sat down and took time to wonder when the last time she had her period. She gasped when it hit her she hadn't had her period in 2 months.

* * *

She quickly got up and grabbed her keys and got in her car before Regina could even ask her where she was going. She quickly grabbed 5 boxes of pregnancy tests and paid for them.

She found herself back at home in the master bathroom with the door locked as she waiting for the timer to go off. Regina sat in the bedroom worried and slightly irritated. The blonde left and came back without explaining herself and had locked herself in the bathroom. Emma stopped pacing as she heard the timer go off. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she looked down at each of the pregnancy tests. Each one of them had a bright pink plus sign on them. Holy cow she was pregnant!

This time she knew that her wife was going to be thrilled. Lana was right there was a little baby growing inside of her. She felt relief and happiness bubble inside of her. She quickly opened the bathroom door to find Regina with her arms crossed over her chest, "Emma, what the hell are you doing? You didn't even tell me where you were going…"

Emma kissed the brunette before she could even finish her sentence.

Regina was confused what was with her wife. They finally pulled apart and Regina straightened her shirt as she searched the blonde's face and found excitement and happiness glowing through the blonde's whole face. "Dear, do you mind telling me what's going on and why are you so happy?" Emma took her wife's hands and placed them on her still flat abdomen and smiled,

"Gina, we're going to have a baby!"

The brunette pulled the blonde back into her arms as she began to kiss the blonde passionately. They were going to have another baby and this time she was thrilled knowing that she was never going to hurt the blonde like she did when she found out Emma was pregnant the first time. She pulled apart and smiled at her wife as she bent down and kissed the blonde's stomach, "I love you baby."

She couldn't believe that they were going to have a baby.

* * *

**Okay so I know that was really short but I couldn't wait anymore I jus had to post it. Any way next chapter they go to their first appointment as well as try to hide their news from Snow as they want to wait a little while. There will be fluff as usual. Any way thank you for reading I will try to update tomorrow. Thank you. **


	19. Chapter 19

Regina woke up and smiled when she saw her wife sleeping peacefully next to her. She quietly got out of bed and scheduled a doctor's appointment for the blonde for that afternoon. She was so happy and she noticed that she was even glowing.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Charming knowing that he wouldn't pick up on her happy voice as much as if she were to call Snow. They didn't want to tell anyone before they absolutely knew that the baby was healthy.

She could hear Snow in the background asking him if everything was alright. "Hey I was wondering if you could watch the twins today. Emma and I need to go somewhere this afternoon. I'll drop them off after I get them dressed. Maybe you can take them to the aquarium exhibit at the museum? Henry got some free tickets from school." Charming agreed and she could almost hear him smile into the phone.

The twins were already awake and Lana was attempting to put her clothes on by herself; and for the most part she had put on her pants and socks but she had her shirt on inside out. The little girl smiled at the brunette as her mom helped her put her shirt on right. "Mama, can I tell you something?"

Regina nodded her head and tilted her head as she smiled at her daughter. "Mommy has a baby inside of her. I know it. She doesn't believe me though."

Regina gasped on the inside how could her daughter know about the pregnancy? Did Emma already know about their daughter's suspicion? She noticed that Lana looked sad and needed some cheering up.

"Lana, you are right there is a baby inside of mommy; but it's a secret for right now. We don't want Gamma and Pappy to know yet. Mommy and I need to go see Doc and make sure the baby is okay before we tell them. Can you keep it a surprise?"

No words could describe the happiness showing on the little girls face as she hugged Regina. Regina kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled, "now go wait for me downstairs so I can take you to Gamma and Pappy's house. They are taking you and your brother somewhere special today."

* * *

Regina just got back from dropping the kids off and found the blonde sitting on the couch with a blue ceramic mug in her hand; her wife looked pale but that wasn't something to tell a pregnant women, she had learned that lesson last time Emma was pregnant. "I hope that's tea you are drinking." Emma just rolled her eyes and smiled at the brunette. "Don't worry it's that stupid herbal tea that I had to drink when I was pregnant with the twins."

Emma got up off of the couch and kissed the brunette on the lips and headed for the door. "Come on Gina I don't want to be late for our first appointment." The blonde was wearing a loose coral lace shirt and navy blue skinny jeans with her usual boots. Something about being pregnant always made the blonde dress more feminine; not only that but Regina loved it when she dressed girly.

* * *

They arrived and were sitting in the waiting room filling out paperwork. Emma didn't know why but she felt nervous and uneasy. To be honest when she found out she was pregnant she was terrified that something was going to go wrong. Ever since the scare that they had with Lana's birth she felt uneasy about ever having another baby. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until she felt her wife's warm hand gently grasp her trembling hands.

"Dear, are you okay?" The brunette looked at the blonde with concern shining in her eyes. The blonde just nodded her head and smiled at her wife. "Yeah, I'm just nervous that's all." Regina didn't seem to buy it but she didn't have time to get behind her wife's tough exterior; the nurse was already calling their names and Emma had already gotten up and was following the dark haired nurse to the examination room.

Doc entered the room and smiled at the sheriff and the mayor warmly, "congratulations on the pregnancy. Emma how many months do you think you are? When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" Emma blushed and smiled as Regina had her arm wrapped protectively around the blonde. "Thank you Doc. I think that I'm about 2 months pregnant since that is around the time when my period stopped."

Doc nodded his head as he scribbled a few things on his clip board. He went over to the sink and washed his hands and put latex gloves on. "Okay Emma, I'm going to need you to lie back and relax. Let's see how the baby is doing." Regina placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead sensing the unease that the blonde felt.

The exam went by faster than Emma remembered. She sat up and pulled her shirt down and waited for Doc expectantly. The gray haired doctor smiled at both the blonde and brunette, "well everything looks great and baby Mills is doing amazing. I want you to take your prenatal vitamins and I will see you next month for your 3 month appointment." Emma let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at Doc and her wife.

* * *

Regina and Emma were sitting in their backyard eating their lunch and were talking about when they should tell everyone the news. Henry walked outside and smiled at his moms; he noticed that Emma wasn't wearing her leather jacket and she was actually wearing make-up. He stopped and dropped his backpack on the ground as he came to a conclusion.

The blonde only ever dressed girly when she was pregnant. Emma noticed her son's huge grin and sparkling eyes and looked at him strangely, "Henry, why are you so happy? Did you have a great day at school?"

Henry ran up to his mom and hugged her, "Mom! I'm so happy that you're going to have another baby!" Regina looked at the blonde with shock and unwillingly her voice became filled with accusation,

"You told him without talking to me about it first! Emma, I thought we were going to wait! Sometimes I swear you have just as much patience as our 3 year old children."

The blonde turned around and looked at the brunette. She couldn't hide the hurt that flashed through her features. She didn't know why her wife was accusing her of such things. Tears fell down her face as she got out of her chair and ran upstairs and locked herself in their bedroom. Henry looked at the brunette with shock and a tad bit of anger;

"Ma! Why did you say all those things to mom? She didn't tell me that she was pregnant. I figured it out you know because she never dresses like that unless she is pregnant."

Regina could feel the color drain from her face at the truth of Henry's words. How could she be so stupid? She felt terrible as she recalled everything that she said moments ago to her pregnant and hormonal wife. She hugged Henry and gave him a sorry look, "I need to go apologize to Emma. Go upstairs and do your homework. There are some cookies on the counter and some orange juice, and Henry get a cup don't drink from the jug."

At hearing the news of cookies and juice the preteen boy ran to the kitchen and the brunette ran upstairs.

* * *

She could hear sobs coming from their bedroom and she felt guilty. She knew that the door would be locked so she waved her hand and purple smoke surrounded the doorknob and she was able to magic the door open. Emma was lying under their white comforter and tears were falling down the blonde's pale cheeks.

Regina got under the blankets and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife; surprisingly Emma didn't fight back but rather she cried in the crook of the brunette's neck. Regina began to kiss her wife's neck and rub gentle soothing circles on the blonde's back.

Her voice was soft and gentle yet was filled with guilt and shame, "Emma dear, I'm so sorry for accusing you. I know you didn't tell Henry about the pregnancy; he's just very smart and observant and somehow he managed to figure it out. I'm also sorry for saying that you are not patient. The truth is dear that you are very patient because you deal with me. Emma, I'm sorry I really am."

The blonde's sobs started to quiet down as she looked up and found guilty loving eyes looking down at her. "I forgive you." She smirked at Regina and kissed the mayor passionately on the lips, "but I do believe you need to make it up to me some way." Regina just laughed as she winked at the blonde, "well it's a good thing we are already in the bedroom."

* * *

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I have been busy with work. Thank you for the reviews and for following my story. I will try to update another chapter tomorrow. Thank you again.**


	20. Chapter 20

Emma was four months pregnant and barely showing; she felt sick all of the time and every time she smelt eggs or bacon she was in the bathroom throwing up. She didn't remember ever throwing up so much with her other pregnancies. She wiped her mouth as she pulled herself off of the bathroom floor and walked into the twin's room at hearing Ethan call her name.

"Ethan, what is it?" The little boy with spiked brown hair ran over to the blonde and looked concerned and upset. "Mommy, why is my baby sister making you sick?"

She didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until she felt drool slip down her jaw, "Ethan, how do you know that the baby is a girl?" Ethan sat on the blonde's lap and placed his small hands on Emma's barely protruding stomach. "I can feel it's a girl. Look mommy watch!"

He moved his hands and a bright pink light shone in the room and the room echoed with the sound of a small heartbeat. "Do you hear her mommy?!" The blonde felt tears roll down her cheeks as she hugged Ethan and kissed his little hands as he giggled. "Ethan, the baby doesn't make me sick on purpose. It's just mommy's body has to get used to the baby inside of my tummy. The baby loves me and she loves you too."

Ethan smiled and leaned down and kissed Emma's tummy and whispered, "I love you too Ana."

* * *

Ethan ran out of the room and left Emma with a shocked look on her face. What just happened? First their daughter knew about the pregnancy and now Ethan just revealed to her that the baby she is carrying is a baby girl; and then he called the baby Ana. Hmmm she liked that name. The blonde turned her head towards the door as she wiped the wet tears from her face.

Regina noticed the tears that were rolling down her wife's cheeks and she prayed that they weren't because of something she said or did wrong. "Dear, what's wrong? Did I do something… again?" Emma just laughed as she shook her head, "I think the twins have magic. Well I'm pretty sure they do. Ethan he just…"

Regina sat down next to the blonde and searched the blonde's face. "What did Ethan do?" The blonde called her son back into the room; he ran back into the room. "Ethan, can you show mama what you showed me earlier? Mama wants to see and hear the baby."

Ethan smiled as the room glowed pink and the room echoed with the heartbeat of their baby. "See mama I'm going to have a sister. Mama, do you know what her name is?" Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Tears of joy were falling down her face, "No baby I don't know what her name is. Can you tell me?"

He smiled big as he kissed Emma on the cheek and whispered in Regina's ear. "Her name is Ana! You know why; because Lana knew about the baby first."

Regina smiled at her son as she kissed him on his head and tickled him. "That's a beautiful name. Thank you for showing me." Ethan got up off of the floor and ran out of the room at the sound of his Pappy's voice coming from downstairs.

Emma got up and hugged Regina as the brunette began to kiss the blonde, "Dear we still need to tell your parents. You are already four months pregnant. What do you have planned because I know you have something in that head of yours?" Emma just laughed at she pulled away from her wife's lips stifling a moan,

"well if you stop kissing me then maybe I can tell you. You will just have to wait. I'm about to reveal it to them. Come on."

* * *

Snow smiled when she saw her daughter wearing a red flowing dress and navy blue flats; the blonde had her hair in a simple fish tale braid. Emma walked down the stairs and immediately hugged her and handed her a beautifully wrapped white box with a silver bow on top. "This is from Regina and I." Snow smiled as she looked suspiciously at the blonde and brunette.

A look of confusions flashed on her face as she saw a bunch of coupon clippings for diapers; she looked up and saw Regina pointing at the blonde's stomach and her daughter was smiling with excitement, "Mom, I think you are going to find those coupons quite useful here in 5 months." Snow dropped the box as she ran hugged her daughter and squealed in delight.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! How many months are you? Wait did you say you have 5 more months?"

Charming walked into the room and saw everything play out. A smile grew on his face as he hugged Regina and then hugged his daughter. She couldn't be more than 2 months she looked so tiny and in fact she looked skinnier than usual. Emma was about to answer when she felt a wave of nausea hit her and she quickly darted for the restroom.

Snow went after her daughter and could hear the blonde gaging and her heart went out to her daughter. When she was pregnant with Emma she had horrible morning sickness.

* * *

Snow went over and helped the blonde lay down on the bed. Emma was pale and she looked tired like she hadn't slept well in a few days. "So how many months are you?" Emma smiled and placed her hand on her abdomen, "I know I don't look like it but I'm four months pregnant. Don't worry Doc says that some women just have really bad morning sickness and lose a lot of weight before they gain any." Snow relaxed a little knowing that Doc was taking good care of Emma.

"I'm so happy that you and Regina are expecting again. Why don't you rest a bit and Charming and I will take the twins to see a movie tonight. Emma just nodded as her eyes closed and before she could even think she fell asleep.

* * *

Regina was about to go upstairs to check on her wife when Snow came downstairs and smiled at the brunette. "She is asleep. Charming and I are going to take the twins out to see a movie so you can rest a bit too. Oh and before I forget I wrote down a recipe for a tea that Charming used to make for me when I had morning sickness. Emma needs to gain some weight."

Regina smiled as she took the piece of paper and hugged the school teacher very briefly, "Thank you so much. I agree Emma needs to gain weight she is barely showing; but Doc says that it's normal."

Snow just smiled at Regina as Lana and Ethan were running around begging to go to the movies. Regina bent down and kissed each one of the twins, "y'all, be good for Gamma and Pappy. I will see you later tonight."

Regina turned and looked over at Charming and gave him a sarcastic yet slightly serious mother bear look, "Charming, please don't give them too much popcorn or c-a-n-d-y." Ethan giggled as he clapped his hands, "mama I know what you spelled. You spelled candy! I want candy. Gamma, can Pappy buy Lana and I some?" Regina shook her head as everyone laughed and looked over at Snow.

Snow just shrugged her shoulders, "What I'm a teacher!"

* * *

**Alright I'm going to be extremely busy with work this week so I most likely won't update until Friday night or Saturday. Thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad I finally reached 102 reviews, wow thank you all so very much. **

**Okay so I wanted to mention that I decided that for this story Regina not have the baby because there are so many stories on Fanfic where Regina is the one that gets pregnant. There really aren't too many stories where Emma is the one that get's pregnant. **

**Yes the twins have magic and I will go more into that in the later chapters and I'm really stepping out of my comfort zone with writing about magic elements and how it will all work out in my story. Any way thank you for the reviews. Let me know what you think so far. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Emma was sitting down working at her desk at the sheriff station. She was now 5 months pregnant and she had finally popped and thankfully her morning sickness was gone and over with. Regina made it very clear to her and Charming that she was to only do desk work for the remainder of the pregnancy and during maternity leave.

Emma sat down her pen as her mind went back to a week ago when a strange man walked in the station with a black hat on his head.

* * *

**-1 week ago-**

_"Jefferson was going stir crazy with knowing that while the Sheriff and the Mayor were a happy family; he still was alone. Yes, the curse broke but for some reason his daughter still had not remembered him and they were still stuck in Storybrooke. All he wanted was to get his daughter back and live happily ever after. He knew that Regina was still not going to help him and so he had only one choice; he was going to see the savior. _

_He walked into sheriff station and found the pregnant blonde sitting at her desk filling out paper work. The blonde looked up and gave him a confused smile, "What can I do for you?" Without a proper introduction or politeness he went straight to the point. He placed the black hat on her desk as he began to pace the room. "You have to get my hat to work! I need to go back home! I need my daughter to remember me! Don't act like you don't know what you are supposed to do. Get my hat to work!" _

_Emma looked at the man as she started to feel nervous and slightly afraid. What was he talking about? Her hand moved over her gun in her holster, "Look I don't know what you are talking about. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you are going to talk to me in that tone." She sighed in relief as the odd man grabbed his hat and walked out of the room._

* * *

**-Present-**

Jefferson had been watching the blonde for thirty minutes and he knew that it was time to go through with his plan. He needed to get her to get his hat to work so he could take his daughter Grace with him and then maybe his daughter would remember who he was and they could be happy. He walked up behind the blonde with an unloaded gun in his hand.

Emma felt a warm breath on her neck and instantly shills ran down her spine as she whipped her head around and gasped when the strange man came into her vision. She was about to grab her gun when she felt a sharp pain in her head before everything turned black.

Quickly Jefferson picked up the blonde and wiped the gun off on his jeans. He simply hit the blonde in the head with his gun; he thought that was the best way to get her to his place. She was pregnant and so it was obvious that he couldn't drug her. No, he was not that kind of man to harm a child, especially an unborn child. He placed the blonde in his truck and drove off.

* * *

Charming walked into the strangely quiet station usually Emma had the radio on while she looked over her paperwork. Something inside of him had this eerie feeling that something was wrong. "Emma? Emma, are you here?" His voice became a whisper as he noticed drops of blood on Emma's desk and some of her paperwork. He quickly checked all of the rooms in the station including the bathroom and still saw no sign of his daughter.

* * *

Regina was straightening out some of her files when she heard her obnoxious ringtone set for her father-in-law go off. He never called or bothered the mayor when he was at work and the fact that he was calling her had her heartbeat quicken in her chest. "Charming, what is it?"

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Emma was missing! How could that be, she had just dropped off some lunch for Emma about 2 hours ago; and the blonde seemed fine. "I'll be right there. Don't touch anything until I get there." She quickly left her office and was thankful that she wore flats instead of heels; she ran straight over to the sheriff station not even bothering to drive there.

Regina rushed into the station and she felt like she was going to be sick at the sight of small puddles of blood on her wife's desk and droplets of blood on the floor leading to the back door of the station; the droplets of blood looked like the blonde must have been carried out of the building. Her eyes scanned the room as she saw something catch the corner of her eye.

She picked up the small black and red feather that was laying on some of the blonde's files. Her fingers touched the feather and instantly she knew. "Jefferson! I'm going to kill him." Charming looked at Regina and for the first time in years he saw the Evil queen in the chocolate brown eyes. "Who's Jefferson and why would he want to take Emma?" Regina grinded her teeth as she got into Charming's truck; "He's the mad hatter, and he has done a good job at making me very mad."

* * *

Jefferson paced up and down his hallway as he waited for the blonde to wake up. He was running out of time and if she didn't wake up soon then this would have been all a waste of time. The blonde was bleeding from where he had hit her and he noticed that her face was becoming paler by the hour. The only thing he cared about was getting his daughter back.

He heard the sound of a card door slamming shut and he began to pull hard at his hair as he slammed his fist on the coffee table, "Damn it Emma! Wake up you are the freaking savior and you can't even get a hat to work. You can't do anything right!"

He was caught off guard as he was grabbed by the color and thrown against the wall. He felt the rush of pain hit him straight in his jaw.

Charming felt good to punch the living daylights out of Jefferson, "Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that! You better pray that you didn't do too much damage and that the baby is not hurt." Jefferson couldn't even look at the enraged father as he felt guilt and shame surround him. All he wanted was his daughter yet he had hurt this man's daughter. What kind of person had he become? "I'm sorry."

* * *

Regina felt her heart stop in her chest as she ran over to her pale wife lying unconscious on the white yet blood stained couch. "Emma, please come back to me."

* * *

**Ha! Alright I know that was a major plot twist. I was getting bored with the usual pregnancy fluff so I threw something interesting into the story. I hope y'all like it. I will try to update as soon as I can. What do you think Regina will do to Jefferson and do you think the Evil queen will return? To be continued. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Regina was pacing up and down the waiting room praying that her wife and the baby were going to be okay. She could feel the darkness resurfacing at the thought of Jefferson hurting her wife. She stopped her pacing as Doc came into her vision. "Doc, how is she? Is the baby okay?!"

Doc wiped the sweat from his brow as he gave a reassuring look to the mayor. "Emma is stable we have her in a regular hospital room as her case isn't too serious to have to be put in the ICU. She has a severe concussion and head injury but thankfully there was no internal bleeding."

The brunette felt like a weight had been lifted until she remembered about the baby. "Doc, is the baby okay?" He nodded his head as he pulled out an ultrasound picture and handed it to Regina. "Baby Mills is just fine and was unharmed. On another note I don't know when Emma will wake up." Regina let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at the picture of her baby girl. "Can I go see my wife?"

Regina walked into the cold lightly lit hospital room and sat down in the black plastic chair that was next to the blonde's hospital bed. The blonde had her eyes closed and her head was bandaged and some of her blood was bleeding through the white gauze and bandages; her hands were resting over her baby bump. The brunette leaned down and kissed the blonde's head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Emma could hear the sound of her baby's heartbeat yet everything seemed like a haze and she was surrounded by darkness. What happened and where was Jefferson? She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of any harm coming to her baby now that she was so far into her pregnancy; no it wasn't going to happen to her again.

Tears fell down the blonde's cheeks as she remembered the painful memory,

_"It had been two years since she had given her son up for adoption and she had finally gotten out of prison. She had gone to the bar on a lonely Saturday night and she met a guy and they had a one night stand after he paid for her drinks. Two months later she had found herself sitting in her bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her trembling hands._

_She decided that she was going to do the best she could do for her baby and not give the baby up for adoption. The pregnancy was going smoothly and she was growing bigger as the months went by and she was getting excited as she started to feel the baby move inside of her. She was even learning to make a baby blanket for her baby girl similar to the baby blanket her parent's had left her with._

_She was almost finished with the baby blanket but she didn't know what to name her little girl so she put the blanket away as she rubbed her 6 month stomach, "maybe when I meet you I will know what to name you."_

_It was late in the night when she felt incredible pain in her abdomen and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Emma turned on her lamp light as she felt warm liquid pooling around her legs but it wasn't water… it was blood. She started to scream and sob as pains rocketed through her body. She heard loud knocking and then the sound of her door being kicked open as a concerned police officer walked into her bedroom. She couldn't move and she could barely speak, "please help me. Don't let her die." _

_The police officer had carefully picked up the blonde and carried her to his patrol_ car_ and placed her in the passenger seat and rushed her to the hospital. Everything was a blur as doctors quickly tended to her. She woke up and her whole body hurt as she moved her hands down to her stomach and nearly screamed when she felt her abdomen was flat. "Where's my baby!" A sweet woman with a white jacket on took the blonde's hand into her own. "Ms. Swan, I'm so sorry. We tried to save your baby but she was still born. She was already gone." Her whole body shook as she cried and the woman held her in a tight embrace and was about to leave the blonde to grieve alone. Emma opened her eyes, "wait. Can I see my baby and tell her good-bye?" _

_The woman looked at the blonde with sympathy and understanding as she nodded her head. "I'll send a nurse in with your baby." Ten long minutes later and then a skinny dark haired nurse walked in carrying a tiny baby wrapped in the unfinished baby blanket she had crocheted for her. "The police officer brought in the baby blanket after he dropped you off. He thought you would want it and need it." Emma nodded her head as tears fell down her face as the nurse placed the little girl in her arms._

_Her little girl still had color in her cheeks and she looked as though she was just sleeping. She placed a trembling kiss on her daughter's forehead as her tears left a wet stain on the pink baby blanket. "I loved you from the very beginning I knew I was pregnant. I wanted the best for you. Talia, I will always love you my sweet baby girl; but I guess you belong in heaven. That's what your name means, Heavens lamb."_

_Tears and sobs wracked through the blonde's body as she held her baby close to her chest and rocked back and forth. "Talia, I don't want to say good-bye. You were the only family that I was ever going to have. My sweet girl I love you. Mommy will always love you." She handed the baby over to the nurse and as soon as the woman walked out of her room; she screamed an agonizing broken cry. She was now empty and she still had no family. It seemed as though she was stuck in a lonely curse full of emptiness."_

* * *

Regina noticed tears falling down the blonde's face and immediately moved over to her wife and started to speak gently to her wife. "Emma. Emma, its Gina you're okay. Can you open your eyes for me?" Emma's eyes started to flutter open and her face contorted in pain as she tried to sit up only to be embraced by the brunette. Regina let go of the blonde and searched Emma's face and saw pain and worry etched into her features, "what is it dear? Do I need to get Doc are you in pain?"

Emma closed her eyes as her voice came out shaky and out of breath, "Jefferson."

* * *

**There is a lot of hurt/comfort coming up and Regina is going to get to see more of Emma's past. I still am not sure if Regina is going to hurt Jefferson or not but I have a pretty good idea at what I am going to do. I hope that y'all like this chapter. I will try to update tomorrow night. Thank you for the reviews! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Before Emma could say anything else she saw anger flash in Regina's eyes and then the brunette ran out of the room. Emma tried to call out to her but she didn't have to strength to yell. A nurse walked into the blonde's room and smiled when she saw that Emma was awake. "Mrs. Mills, it's so good to see that you are awake. How do you feel?"

Emma felt like crying she didn't want Regina to hurt Jefferson but there was nothing she could do from the hospital. The nurse picked up on the blonde's distress and sat down in the plastic chair. "Can I do anything for you?" Emma nodded her head as she took a sip of water and then took a shaky breath, "I need you to get something for me… At our house in the basement there is a red box and inside there is a pink crocheted blanket. Can you bring it to me?"

The nurse didn't press any further into why the blonde needed the blanket; instead she nodded her head and walked out of the door. Thirty minutes later the nurse walked back into the room with the still nicely folded blanket; she placed the blanket on Emma's lap and walked out of the room. The blonde looked down at the blanket and brought it to her nose and let a new wave of tears fall down her face at the memory of her baby girl.

* * *

Regina drove over to the station with anger consuming her; what had Jefferson done to her wife? Did he touch her in the wrong way? Why did he want to hurt Emma? When she walked into the station she noticed that Charming wasn't anywhere to be seen, "perfect" she thought to herself as she pulled off her black gloves not wanting to get blood on them.

Jefferson was sitting in the corner of the cell and fear was etched into his features as he saw Regina walk over to him. He hoped that the metal bars could protect him at least a little bit. Regina waved her wrist as the sound of the cell door bursting open echoed through the station. "What did you do to my wife? Why did you hurt her?! You are going to pay mad hatter for hurting my wife and coming close to hurting our child!" She walked over to him and laughed as she started to feel the evil inside of her come out.

She had forgotten how strong she really was as she held Jefferson up against the wall and began to punch and kick him starting from the face down to his abdomen. She finally stopped when her knuckles got tired. He fell to the ground as he struggled to breathe without a time to protest the mayor had stuck her hand in his chest and pulled out his half black and half red heart from his chest.

Regina wanted to squeeze the heart more than anything but then her phone started to ring with Emma's ringtone and she quickly pulled the phone to her ear and nearly cried at the sound of her weak and broken wife.

* * *

The blonde spoke into the phone as tears still fell down her face at how hopeless she felt and she just wanted her wife to hold her. "Gina, please don't hurt him. Just please come back… I need you. You just left me and I need you." She couldn't help it as she started to sob into the phone as she shut the phone off and rolled over to her side and clung to the baby blanket and cried silent tears.

* * *

Regina looked at what she had done to the man and cursed at herself for just running out on Emma like that. She quickly pressed the heart back into Jefferson's chest and waved her hand over his body and watched as he sighed in relief; she left him with a purple bruise on his eyes and walked out of the cell just as Charming walked into the station.

"What is going on here? Regina what are you doing here?" Regina turned around and looked at the mad hatter and pointed her finger at him, "don't you ever think of laying a finger on my wife again. Or I will come back and finish what I started." And with that she walked out of the room and got into her car.

* * *

Regina walked into the hospital room and found her wife lying on her side clinging to a pink blanket and sobbing and the only thing that she could think of was the baby. "Emma, what is it? Are you in pain is it the baby, do I need to go get Doc?" Emma just shook her head as she carefully sat up and let the dizziness fade away before she attempted to speak.

"Gina, I need to tell you something." The brunette took her wife's hand and squeezed it gently as she saw emotional pain in green hazel eyes. "I'm here dear and I'm not leaving. What is it you can tell me anything?"

Emma took a shaky breath as she looked down at the baby blanket in her hands.

"Gina, two years after I gave Henry up for adoption I went to a bar and I got drunk and I had a one night stand; and two months later I found out I was pregnant. I decided that I was going to keep the baby and do my best to raise her. I even got a better job and I had an apartment to call my home. I was six months pregnant with a baby girl and I was so excited because she was going to be my family."

She took another deep breath as she closed her eyes not wanting to see sympathy in Regina's eyes.

"It was late one night and I felt strong pains go through my body and I felt like my water had broken but when I turned on the light there was blood everywhere on the blood. I couldn't get up and all I remember is waking up in the hospital and discovering that my stomach was flat. I had to say good-bye to my baby."

Tears fell down the blonde's face as she continued, "She was still born. I held my dead baby girl in this blanket that I made for her. I lost her. I lost my family. Please don't hurt Jefferson… I understand now."

Regina crawled into the bed with Emma and held the sobbing blonde as a deep understanding washed over her. That's why she Emma had been so broken when Lana didn't cry when she was born, and that was why she was nervous at their first appointment for this pregnancy.

It was all starting to make sense but it broke her heart that all this time Emma had kept it to herself. "Emma, as soon as you get out of the hospital we will help Jefferson. I'm sorry that I left you earlier I was just so mad but I didn't understand."

Emma clung to Regina as she could feel her wife place sweet kisses on her still tender head. "He's just a dad that loves his daughter and would do anything to get his daughter back. When I lost my daughter I would have done anything to bring her back but I couldn't. Gina, he still has hope… he can have his family back."

Regina nodded her head and then bent down and kissed the blonde on the lips and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Dear, you still have hope too. You have a family now and we all love you. You're not alone and you will never ever be alone again. I will always be here for you."

* * *

**Alright here is the update I was able to do it this morning before going to work. I hope you like it. Regina did hurt Jefferson because there is still a little bit of the evil queen inside of her; remember she doesn't like to feel threatened and Jefferson had hurt someone that she loves, so he had it coming so to speak.**

**The next chapter will be about Emma going home and the two women getting Grace to remember her father. On another note they can't do anything about getting his hat to work and sending them home. **

**I will leave it at that before I let any of my ideas slip out. ;) have a great day and thank you for the reviews! Happy Friday!**


End file.
